Wrong to Right Path
by Tt 45
Summary: The Light had Doctor Mark Desmond create their perfect weapon, Superboy. But unknown to them the evil doctor create another Project Kr that had the pefrect weapon willing to protect it by any mean. Can their donors help them? Or will their follow the wrong path for each other?
1. Prologue

A/N: Hi everyone this is Tt 45 and ready to tried another story to blow y'all mind. By having everything you will need but you have to wait and read for yourself so enjoy and give it a try. And I don't own anything.

* * *

"I won't let the Light had my greatest creation!" A man shouted, he had long brown hair with white hair on both side of his hair in a pony tail. He wore a white lab coat and glasses.

"Then what is your decision, Dr. Desmond?" A woman said, she too also wore a lab coat, glasses and had short brown hair.

"I haven't thought of..." He end his sentence and hear shouting so he went to the window and saw an older brother in a playfully agruement with his little sister. Both was smiling while walking pass the Cadmus he stared at them until an idea pop in his head an evil one. "Dr. Sponce, what make a person harm other?"

"That depand, sir. As for what reason?"

"You will see," he turn away from the window and smirked. "I won't let the Light had my greatest creation just yet. Sent in Dubbilex."

Then out of the shadow was a tall, slender man that had blue skin. He had horns and absence of a nose, a fin-like ears and two ribbons of flesh. He wears a white hospital-like pants and shirt.

"You ask for me, sir?" Dubbilex asked.

"Yes, I did. Now do you think it possible to create another Project Kr?"

If Dubbilex had eyebrows it would be raising with a suspicion look but answer, "That can be done, sir."

"But sir, Project Kr is only 10 weeks old and this one would be younger than him." Dr. Sponce added.

"Of course I know that," he snapped then smriked. "But with it so young it can be so easy to manipulate just like Project Kr."

Dubbilex can feel his stomach twitching to this plan and ask, "Would this one be having a G-Gnome?"

"No, it won't need one cause that what Project Kr for. To train his sibling to be a perfect weapon just like him."

"Then I'll got started, sir." Dubbilex left the evil doctor and his associate to themselves and got into the express elevator.

"Sir I still don't understand, why are we created another Project Kr?" She ask still looking curious.

"You've to see it yourself, Sponce." Was all he said still smirking.

* * *

The elevator kept going lower and lower until it stop. It opened and show a tall man that wore a dark blue jumpsuit with a golden helmet, shoulders and wrist pods. It was the head security of the Cadmus, Guardian.

"Dubbilex," he greeted with a nod.

"Guardian," he greeted back with a nod too.

"So what did the doctor wanted this?" He ask. The elevator started again and went down carrying both of them.

"He want another Project Kr," he replied.

"Oh, I see but, why?" He ask again.

Dubbilex don't responsed. The elevator keep going down until it stop at the last floor which was a tunnel. They when right to a metal door that said, 'Project Kr' on it. The door opened and inside the cave was a pod that had a sleepin 10 weeks old Superboy.

"To make Superboy loyal to him," Dubbilex finally replied to Guardian's question. "For the safely of his sister."

Guardian turn his head and started at the G-Gobin with shock, "Sister? How do you know it will be a girl?"

"There is a 75% chance that it would be a girl."

"And it because of their donors; Superman and this unknown second donor, isn't it?"

He nodded, "Yes, the second donor's DNA is just as powerful as Superman's. The little one powers would take after it second donors just like Superboy taking after it first donor, Superman. Both might even take after both their donors instead."

Guardian still looked shock but started to look worry now, "Would the doctor notices the different about this?"

"Dr. Desmond's arrogant, won't care about their's power or why Project Kr-2 is a girl. Just would see them as weapons to use."

The head security of the Cadmus wasn't still to sure about the girl, her and Superboy's powers from the Man of Steel and this second unknown donor. He scoffed, "You know Dubbilex, I want to thank you. You really does see the goodness in all of us and give us hope."

"You're welcome, Guardian. Now we must leave if we want to start creating her." He started to exited the room with Guardian following him. Leaving the sleepin clone at peace.

As their continued to walk to the elevator Guardian asked this one final question, "Would the Light know about this?"

Dubbilex signed, "The doctor would keep the child hidden from them." Saying half of the truth. Knowing that she and Superboy would be in danger from them, Superman's enemies and their second donor's enemies too. But all he can do is hope that something happen to free the Super sibling from this prison and hope that their donors would give them what every child needs from them. But now, he must start the creation of Project Kr-2, Supergirl.


	2. First Impression

**A/N: I'm ready to write again and this is the first time I do a P.O.V so good easy on me when it a P.O.V. Thank y'all and enjoy too.**

* * *

**Superboy P.O.V**

I am the Superboy, a genomorph. The clone of the Superman himself. A servant to the Light to replace Superman if he turn evil or dead. And a big brother to my baby sister, Supergirl. It funny when I keep thinking about it that a new born baby can be my only truth friend, my only family. I can still remember the day I meet her in person.

**May 29, 2010**

"Tried again, kid!" It was my teacher Guardian yelling. Guardian is the head security of this hell hole and sometime wanted to be my mentor for training. He can be a real cool person to call a friend, but now he just another follower to Desmond thanks to those studies G-Gnomes.

I was fighting three G-Troll by the order of Desmond, sometime I think that monster doing this to punish me for disobedience him. Or doing this cause he enjoy watching me get punish. I'm just a 10 years old boy- well 10 weeks old boy instead of years cause of that pod, but I can't do anything in this place just train and be an experiment on.

My white solar suit was torn and I have bruises all over me, but I always refuse to back down. Guardian said I'm a hard headed kid but I keep going to show them all that I'm not weak. The G-Trolls stopped when Dubbilex enter the room, Dubbilex is another person I would call a friend or grandfather Guardian call him that cause he the first genomorph that ever live.

Dubbilex nodded at Guardian then nodded too and look at me. "Dr. Desmond want to see you?" I kept quiet and follow Dubbilex and Guardian to meet the head scum of this hell hole.

Desmond, my _creater _is the second person I disgusted in this hell hole. He a mean, cold, sick person you can ever ask to be your creater. He enjoyed seeing me suffer by those green or crystals, experiment on with no mercy, pushing my training and keep calling me names. And all that be hurting me in every ways.

"Come here, weapon!" Desmond order. See hat I mean, as I walk to him I can see a pod on the ground. Standing next to it was him and his right hand scientist Dr. Sponce. "Took you long, weapon. Now look inside the pod." He smirked, meaning it not good.

I glared at him, but do as he say and looked inside the pod and feel my heart drop. Inside the pod is a sleepin baby girl on her back, wearing a small pink cap and solar suit with a silver shield 'S' on her chest.

"I want you to meet Supergirl, your little sister." Desmond said, he started to touch her cheek with a small piece of green crystal in his hand and she started to scearm in pain, in agony.

I didn't know what got to me I started to feel frighten, worry, scared and... protected over her. "S-Stop it!" This is the first time I feel those things over anyone and the first time I ever talk since I was created. Why I'm doing this for _her_?

Everyone looked shock to hear me talk first. But Desmond still had his smirk on his sick twisted face and put the green crystal away. She stop scearming and started to sobbing.

"You do have feeling, huh? Now listen here, weapon cause I'm just going to said this once. If you disorder, rebel or start back talking she will suffer for your punishment. Do you understand me, weapon?"

I feel so defeated, so confused to why I'm caring about her? But I lower my head and nodded in agreement.

"Good," he said, patted my head like a freaking dog! "Now, go back training with Guardian while your sister take her nap."

I didn't want to leave her, but I didn't want to get in trouble that will get her hurt by this madman. So I follower Guardian and gazed at her one more time before I leave the room worrying again if I would see her again.

When we got back in the training room I wasn't too forced fighting. My forced was on Supergirl, my new sister thinking if she would be alright with Desmond in her room doing what he did to me.

"Superboy?" I looked up and see Dubbilex looking down on me. "Are you alright?" I look away and growls to Dubbilex's stupid question, he can read my mind so what the point in asking me.

"Why should I be? That monster now had her to use too, Dubbilex. And I don't know why I'm-" I stopped and feel Guardian's hand on my shoulder.

"Come with us, Superboy." He said, that the first time he call me by my name instead of 'boy' or 'kid'. We left the training room and went back to Supergirl's room. Why are we here? What if Desmond is still there? But as we got inside that monster wasn't in her room, that good but my first question wasn't answer. I glanced at them as Dubbilex went to the controller and opened her pod.

She started to yawns and move her arms. Her eyes was still close. Why aren't she opening her eyes? Are babies supposed to keep their eyes close when their are awaken?

Guardian give me a smile to go for it, but I refused to move. So he push me to get closer to her I growled and got closer to her face that when she opened her eyes. Her eyes are so different then any genomorph eyes that I have seen it show everything that be in baby's eyes. Questions, curiosity and life.

Supergirl stared at me I stared at her. She tilted her head with a coos I tilted my head. She rise her hands, touching my face and started to giggles. That when my heart bust in joy by her touches.

"Why don't you hold your baby sister, Superboy?" Guardian teased with a smile.

I picked her up, feeling uneasy that I might dope her, but I doing a good job holding her. She feel so light, so tiny in mine arms. I can't help but smile first the time while she was starting to touch my hair and giggle.

"She perfect, isn't she?" Dubbilex ask, I nod with my smile.

This might sound weird but... I feel happy now with my smile and her in my arms giggling away. Is this why I care about her?

But mine happiness and smile started to fade away by this through in my head. "Will...I see her again?" Both Dubbilex and Guardian had a look to think of something for my question. But Dubbilex decided to answer my question.

"We can't promised you that, Superboy." His words crash my hopes to see her, but Dubbilex had a smirk on his face why? "But that won't stop you or her from seeing each other."

"What do you mean, Dubbilex?" I ask still confuse to his answer. Dubbilex is must wisely, calculated G-Gobin the others in this place. He a believer in all genomorph like the grandfather Guardian call him. So that being said he a step ahead of Desmond.

"You'll see come, Superboy," I nodded. "You got a weeks sleep to be ready for. You must come now before Desmond found out."

I signed and gave her once last hold and she gave me a...hug. That did it. I hug her back not caring if they was there watching me givin my baby sister my last hug. It felt so warm, so right huggin her in my arms. I place her back in her pod and Dubbilex when to the control to help her fall back to sleep then close the door.

"Goodnight." I whisper then started to left for my room.

The walk to my room was silent being ready for mine weekly sleep to make me ages thanks to that pod. Rushing my childhood and now would rush her too never knowing what it like to be a kid like me. Only as a weapon to be use by people. As I was about to enter my pod I wanted to ask Dubbilex and Guardian something.

"Will you guys keep an eye on her?"

Guardian smile, "I will keep your baby sister safe, kid. I promise."

"As will I Superboy," Dubbilex promise too. "But you must get ready to sleep."

As the pod close it door making me sleeping I make a promised on her brithdate. That I, her big brother will do anything for her safely even if it mean being a lab rat to Desmond, a slave to the Light, or caring what my future would be. She would be mine only reason to be their servant, their weapon. The only person I would care about.

* * *

**A/N: Will how was that? First time for everything and I might try some more P.O.V for few chapter to improve it. If y'all like so please leave me some review, okay?**


	3. Freedom

**A/N: Hey I'm back and ready for another chapter but this one is long. But this time I be doing three P.O.V so enjoy and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**July 4, 2010 Cadmus**

**Dubbilex P.O.V**

It been six weeks since the Super siblings first meet each other. Supergirl had aged well, now six weeks old slowly learning how to read, write, speak and trying know the name of things. But Desmond needed me for other genomorph she way behind in her education and powers. Her powers are starting to activate surprising Spence in the middle of a check up. Guardain told me she place a force field around her protecting herself from Spence then when to back to sleep. That interested Desmond more about then Superboy.

Superboy now sixteen weeks had become a violence and quick tempered genomorph, but who could blame him? He's just looking out for Supergirl's safety and it just sickness to see this. I have been telling the boy how his sister been doing and he smile ever time I inform him about her. I been thinking of ways to free them from this prison and that day would be now.

The room started to smoke up with flames, two scientist were scearming for help at the firefighters. And I see the young heroes was coming.

* * *

**Robin P.O.V**

I can't believe dad- I mean Batman just left like that to help Zatara and the other League member. Today's was suppose to be the day when the partners of the Justice League come and spent sometime with our mentor to be future member of the League someday. Maybe Speedy was right? Maybe they do see us as sidekicks?

If I had know Batman would have did this I'd had left with mom and my little brothers home. They were in the crowd undercover smiling and waving at me and dad. Mom was whispering, '_You did good, kitten I'm proud of you. The other better make him feel welcome, Bat.' _She threaten dad in the last sentence but dad know she was just playing maybe. Those two can be so protected over me when I am Robin even when I am Dick Grayson, his oldest adoption son but that what parents do.

"I can't believe them," KF said knocking me off my train of thoughts.

"My King, my teacher does he not trust me?" Aqualad said, sounding disappointed.

"Trust? Their doesn't even trust us with their base. That in space!"

I wanted to say something that will ease them until an idea pop in my head making me grin. "How about we 'investigate' the Cadmus labs that are on fire?"

They looked at me as if I was crazy to disobey Batman's obey so I guess I had to reason with them it like what mom said, '_What the Bat don't know, wouldn't hurt him. Until he finds out then he would be mad.'_

"We can save the building and investigate for Batman and Superman. Since it was supposedly by our day." KF smile and nodded. We wait for Aqualad to response then he smiled. Damn I'm good just like my parents or what? And what can happened?

* * *

I wish I didn't ask that question because this Cadmus labs is a fake! The real Cadmus is underground and have genetically-engineered lifeforms call genomorph created by them. Now we being chase by this guy call Guardian and those G-Elfs. But with my fast hacking I was able to find these projects call Project Kr and Project Kr-2 was in the 52th floor.

We dashed to the elevator and went to the 52th floor to a creepy tunnel that had two path.

"Which way?" Aqualad asked.

"Bizarre-looking hallway one? Or bizarre-looking hallway two?" I offer, then I started to hear footsteps on bizarre-looking hallway two. Being train by Batman and Catwoman they would always tell me to listen around my area. So I listen for once and hear the footsteps running and the sound of...crying like a-

"There a kid here!" I shouted then started to ran to the cries.

"Rob what are you doing?! Come- wait for us!" KF scearmed, their started to follow me well KF speeded up leaving me and Aqualad behind and accidental hit a female scientist that looked like she was going this way too.

The metal door said 'Project Kr' on it and that when I started to think about all this. Was that Project Kr crying? Is Kr a kid? And what about Project Kr-2? We entered the room and hear the woman said, "Don't go in there!" As the door close.

I hacked the system and locked the door. "We're safe."

"We're trapped," Aqualad added.

"Um guys?" KF spoke drawing our attention and I through my jaw would hit the floor. In this room it had a pod, that hold a teenage boy that wear a white suit I think with a red s-shield on his chest. He looks like a teen version of Superman.

"Big K, little r the symbol of Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hacked." Aqualad ordered.

I nodded and start hacking the system again on Project- I mean him. "This is Superboy a-" I stopped when we hear something or someone fall behind Superboy's pod. Me and Aqualad ready our weapon and slowly walked to the pod, but KF speed up. It looked like he stopped cause we still see can his shadow so me and Aqualad hurry to see why.

Behind the pod was a little girl look like a six years old maybe. She wear a pink suit with a silver s-shield, she looks like Superman and Superboy but with long cruly hair at the end and a bang. She had the looks of a small angel without wings.

I looked at KF and Aqualad and thier gave me a 'What do we do?' look. I sighted, being a older brother always came in handy. I put my weapons away and gave warm smile, "Hey."

She backed up and ran to the front of Superboy's pod, hitting the pod with her fist ball and crying. I kind of feel bad for making her scare of me and I'm an older brother I should be good at this job. But I when back to the control system and started to hack again to get more information on them.

"Is... she Project Kr-2?" KF asked, he and Aqualad got next to me staring at the frighten child.

I nodded, "Yes, she's Supergirl just only 6 weeks old while Superboy, her brother is 16 weeks old. Both DNA require from Superman's."

"Stolen from Superman," Aqualad corrected.

"No way the big guy knew about this. They making a slave out...well Superman's kids," KF said. I didn't want to think that these monsters would force an older brother and his little sister to be weapons to harm people that look like Superman that can be his children.

"Let him out, Robin." Aqualad order. I started to try to hack his pod door opened and it opened.

Supergirl stopped hitting the door then gasped with a smile and her eyes started to spark when the pod door when up. Superboy opened his eyes, looking at us then down and see a teared Supergirl in front of him with her arms wide opened, asking for a hug from him. So he knelt to her level and hug her with a smile on his face trying not to crush her in his hug. And she hug him back with a sobs and mumbled, "Supes."

KF shouted, "She can talk?!" Superboy looked up and glared at us in a cold look. Then me and Aqualad glared at him too. Damn it, Kid Mouth! You ruined their brother and sister moment. Now we dead.

Superboy got up the ground, still got Supergirl in his arms and place her behind his pod and come back growling at us. That when I know we're screw. He think we was picking on her and is ready to kick our ass for her. He attacked Aqualad first throwing two punch at the face. But me and KF was able to stop him and tried to explain.

"Calm down, Supes!" KF shouted. Superboy punch him through a tube knocking him out.

"We wasn't trying to hurt her!" I shouted too. But, he didn't listens so I hit him with a smoke bomb on his face and he started to cough. Next, I tried to shock him now and that was the stupids thing I did in any superhero career he caught the two wire, pulling the wires with me still holding it and stomped on me holding me to the ground. While I was on the ground trying to break free, I can see Supergirl staring at Superboy with tears falling. Why was she still crying? I ask myself before everything turn dark.

* * *

**Superboy P.O.V**

I knocked Robin, the protege of the Batman out and turn my attendance to my next target. But, was greeted by a hammer from Aqualad, Aquaman's protege and toss to my pod on my side. Supergirl ran to me shaking my arm seeing if I was alright, I gave her a smile to let her know that I'm alright and looked at my target. I gotten up, started to walk to him.

"We wasn't trying to harm to her! We was trying to help you both!" He yelled at me. Trying to play mind games with me, I know he was lying to me cause the G-Gnomes told me that these spies come to steal my baby sister, Supergirl from me. And that won't happen while I'm still breathing. We fought again but this time I won the battle.

I felt Supergirl grabbed my leg and I can't help but smile again to see her. It had been six weeks sense I last seem her but it feel like six years now but that doesn't matter. Cause now she in my arms again.

My moment with her was ruined again when I hear Desmond yelling at everyone. I sighted and gone to door with my angel still in my arm and opened it. Everyone like always look surprise to see me so opened to her in my arms.

Desmond don't see to kind he was just smirking like the stick monster he is. "Attaboy."

I tried not to show that I care but I know my angel and Dubbilex can sense something was wrong with me. I toke the three spies to another place in the tunnel so that it can hold them in pod. I was just staring at them while Supergirl was trying to fall asleep in my arms and that when their waken up from shock.

"Wh-what are you looking at?" The Flash's protege Kid Flash asked, in fear. His voice stopped Supergirl from falling asleep. I wanted to glared at him some more or beat him up too but Aqualad save his life.

"Kid," he whisper, "his sister was trying to sleep and you just awoken her."

"Oh, sorry."

"Why did you attack us?" He asked. Do he really think I would answer him I answer to no one. Supergirl stared at me and smile she want me to answer him. This little angel making me answering someone.

I looked away and response, "I through y'all was going to take her away from me."

"We- well I understand, Superboy." Robin said, catching me off guard cause he understood what I was doing for her. He gave me a small grin, "You was just protected her, right?" I nodded and feel her touching my hair. They had smile on their face.

Aqualad smiled, "Did they teach you both?"

"They teach me must, but Supergirl... I don't know." Dubbilex had told me that he can't education her. That she behind in that and her power too, he never told me what she did to Spence but I was pride of her.

"Wait, you don't know how your sister be?" He asked. I looked away feeling ashame of myself and I think he can sense my shame. "Say Robin?"

Supergirl looked like she was thinking about it then smile and said, "Robbie." That kiledl my heart to hear that her speaks is terrible this was all Desmond's fault.

"Why is she like that, Supes?" Kid asked.

"She like that because the scientists just using her," I replied, they eyes when wide to this and I continue. "For the past 16 weeks of my life I would disobey and fight them not caring about my life. But with her in the mix I can't do that cause their would harm her if I do anything."

"Their forcing you to do this for your sister safety. This is wrong, Superboy." Robin said.

And that piss me off how dare he tell me this is wrong. "This isn't wrong, this is right! I'm doing this for her! Fighting for her something that no one will understand!"

"But I understand too, Superboy!" Robin yelled back then sighted, "I'm a big brother, I would do anything for my brothers safety too. But this is wrong, there a different way to do this."

"We can get you both out of here if you please help us." Aqualad pleased.

"Yeah, we can show you the sun- I mean the moon." Kid added.

"Moo," Supergirl repeated. Making everyone smile again to her speak. Before I can think it about Desmond, Spence and Guardain enter the room.

"Don't start thinking now. Their just want to use you so that the Justice League can use and take your sister away." Desmond argue.

"Your wrong!" Robin argue back. "The League would never do something like that, four eyes!"

Desmond chuckled, "Their won't then what about the Man of Steel." Robin was silent to this making him feel like he won. "Start the cloning project, Dr. Spence."

They gasped while Robin said, "Pass Batcave got enough room."

Aqualad started at me, "Please help us."

I don't said anything but felt Guardain grabbed my shoulder. I sighted and left the room carrying my angel out of there so she wouldn't hear and see this. As we walked I can hear them scearming and grunting in pain but I can hear the kid with the weapons talking to me.

"Superboy, we understand your reasons, but is this what you wanted? There always different ways to protect your sister. But ask yourself this, what would Superman do? The choose is your."

Superman would had fight, is that what I could had done? Fighting instead of being a mind less older brother that would just follow orders from this monster for her. I looked at her and smile, "Do you want to see the moon, angel?"

She tilted her head and said, "Moo?"

"Yes, moon but, I need you stay right here, okay?" I sat her on the ground then she smile I left her there to save them from Desmond. I had to push Dubbilex and Guardain away to free them and it hurt to do that to the only person that liked me but Supergirl come first they would understand.

The other thanks me and we make a run for it. I can hear Desmond making threats about putting us back in pods but, I can't let that stop me now. As we was running I saw Supergirl and grab her as we run to the elevator but G-Trolls was blocking our path. I let Supergirl go to fight them while Robin and the other grab her to the elevator waiting for me.

"Supes!" I can hear my angel calling me, I stop fighting and block the G-Trolls path to stop them from coming.

I meet the other by the elevator, opening it and try to fly with angel and Aqualad in my arms, but I failed and we started to fall. Lucky Aqualad save us from falling and we all enter a hallway starting to run.

Dubbilex was secretly guidance me to help us, why was he helping me? We kept going floor after floor trying to make it to the top, but encounter every genomorphs in the hallway. Why was their here? Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad fallen down, Supergirl was hiding herself on my chest and I was growling at them.

_I wanted this to be the last time we see you both. _I know that voice from anyway and saw Dubbilex coming out of the crowd with a smirking Guardain. How did there got here so fast?

"Why are y'all here?" I asked.

"To said our final goodbye, children." Dubbilex responded. "You finally did the right thing and fight for you and your sister freedom. You both can be the start of new heroes of the genomorph."

"Yeah, kid," Guardain agreed with his arms cross. "You and your baby sister can be something more than slave here. Enjoying life beyond Camdus having your sister raise better then this."

I feel speak less about this their was helping me this whole time. Now, me and my angel get to live a better to play, grow, learn and live life together like a family. But I will miss them for the risk that their made.

"Thank you both." I said and smile at them.

Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad started to recover from Dubbilex's attack and saw Desmond coming out of the crowd with this glass of liquid in his hand and drink it. He started to transform into the monster he is, I cover Supergirl eyes so that she don't see that painful transform. Desmond roar at us, I put Supergirl behind me and growled at him this would be the only time I get to beat the crap out this monster for all the wrong he did to us.

We took the fight up stair to the first floor, our last floor to freedom. But like always you had to fight for something. Me, Aqualad and Kid Flash was fighting him while Robin kept Supergirl safe. We knocked the piles down, making the building fall on him and us too. I cover my body on Robin's while he cover his on Supergirl's.

But as the rock come crashing on us me and Aqualad felt nothing. I looked around us and saw us in a force field I- well we looked surprise to be in one by my angel doing this. So this was the power that Dubbilex talk about.

I give her a smile, "I never know you can do that, angel?" She give me a sleepy smile too then her eyes wide. I looked up to see why and saw my first full moon with my sister. "That the moon, angel."

She grabbed my hand and said, "Moo?"

"Yep, that the moon and that Superman." Kid Flash pointed with a grin.

I can't believe it we are going to meet the Man of Steel, Superman on the same day of on our freedom. Angel hide behind my leg as more people come, the Justice League are here. I show my torn shirt to him, he and the whole League eyes when wide.

"Is that what I think it is?" The man in black ask, calling me and my sister an it.

Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad and Guardain explains to Batman, while me and Supergirl sat by the sideline watching Superman with Wonder Woman and the Martain Manhunter. Supergirl keep fighting sleepiest but was losing and fell on her butt. Everyone stop talking and start at us but, I didn't care.

I pick her up and hold her in my arms like the first time I hold her, "If you are sleepy then go to sleep, Supergirl. I will be here, okay?" She rub her eyes and yawn.

Superman walked toward us, "We will work something out- the League will work something out I mean-" Supergirl cut it yawning and given him a sleepy smile and pass out. I shaken my head and Superman was smiling, but stop and continue, "Well, I better help handle that Blockbuster." He flew away didn't even said goodbye for us. Maybe Desmond was right, the Man of Steel wouldn't care about his kids. I guess it me and my angel against this big world.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I'm done with this long chapter and I hope y'all can review for me. Thank you!**


	4. A Day With Friends?

**A/N: Damn it all! I mess up on the last chapter, did I? But, did anyone miss that I made Selina Kyle aka Catwoman a mother figure to** **Bruce Wayne/Batman's kids? But you will see her in this chapter and a few, okay my reader? **

**Oh and if you see this * that may be some A/N I will talk about and some might be clues on the second donor!**

**So enjoy and I don't own anything!**

* * *

**July 5, 2010 The West residence**

It was the morning and the Sun was slowly climbing it way to the sky. Waking everyone in Central City and an angel from her sleep too.

Supergirl rubbed her eyes and felt something she never feel before on her eyes. She let out a small yawn and look around the place seeing new thing every where. But before she can do anything she can feel someone holding her so looked down to see the red s-shield and knew this was her Supes holding her.

Superboy was still fast sleep holding his Angel in his arms. Supergirl can't help, but giggle and tried to wake him by pointing him on his face. Superboy was sleeping peaceful until he feel something pointing him, but he forgot about it. But, the pointing didn't stop so open one of his eyes to see his little sister pointed him with her smile.

He smiled, "Good morning, Angel."

"Mowning, Supes," she smiled back.

_Wow, your speech sound better, Angel. But, you still need help with everything. _Superboy thought sadly.

Yesterday he had fight for his and her freedom and finally meet their donor, their father Superman to get shot down by him. It hurt him the most to feel rejected like being abuse by Desmond again. What about Supergirl? She needed the help the must and that worry him the must too. He tried to look strong for his sister before she can sense his sadness.

He looked at the cloak and it said '7:04 am' way too early for a kid be up. "Why are you up?"

Supergirl pointed at the orange light, then that when Superboy know why. He gotten off the couch with her still in his arms to the nearness window to be cover by the Sun's light. The Supers sibling eyes widen to see the orange Sun for the first time together.

Supergirl gasped and squealed*, "It Sun!"

He chuckled, "Yeah, it the Sun, Angel." Their was enjoying their moment in silent, smiling and admiring the Sun's color as it rise until...

"Wow, Supey," a voice behind them said. "Anymore of this cute moment I might want a little person to have too."

The Supers sibling turned to see Kid Flash now Wally West standing by the door. He was still in his pajamas with his arms crossed. Superboy growled at him while his little sister waved at him. He invited them to stay at his and his parent's house until Batman can find a place for them to live.

"Good morning you both," he chunckled. "Sorry that I ruined the brother-sister moment...again."

Superboy calmed down little and ask, "Did we woke you?"

"Yeah, she did." Wally replied then chuckled, "That super-squeal woke me from my sleep and had me falling off the bed."

Superboy chuckled, too by the thought of that. And Supergirl looked down and said, "Sowwy, Wall-E."

Wally looked surprise being call 'Wall-E' from that Disney movie and laughed it off, "It okay, little Supey. How about we stay outside for a little?"

Superboy smiled to the idea and nodded. They went outside and Supergirl gasped to everything she seen. Superboy let her down and she ran to the grass, she gasped as she patted it then giggles as she started to roll around the grass. On the stairs, Superboy and Wally was watching and were trying not to laugh at her.

"Wow Supey, your hands are going to be full with her, huh?" Wally asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, she will be," Superboy scoffed, then looked down thinking about their father, Superman. "Why did he reject us?"

Wally sighed and didn't know what to say to the older Super. "Maybe you both got to give him time, Supey?"

Superboy kept looking down, but nods then felt Supergirl's hands touch both side of his face and brought his face up. Superboy see his sister head to toes cover in dirt with some grass on her black long hair and on her forehead.

Superboy shook his head at this sight. "Did you enjoyed your roll, Angel?"

She shook her head fast and hard with a smile. Then started to moan and rub her stomach, both Superboy and Wally know what that mean: the small Super is hungry.

"Are you hungry, Supergirl?" The voice behind them ask. The boys turned around to see Wally's mother, Mary West at the doorframe. She was in her nightgown with her arms cross and had a smile on her face.

"Yes," she responded.

"How about I start to make breakfast, while your brother clean you up okay?"

She and Superboy both nodded and left to the bathroom to clean up. After, being clean up the Super sibling went to the living to see Wally watching tv while his father, Rudy West in the kitchen making coffee. Superboy sat on the arm chair with Supergirl on his lap watching this show call Courage the Cowardly Dog*. Supergirl was tilting her head the whole time then started to giggles at the funny part.

Mary have call them that breakfast is ready and everyone sat down started to eat. Supergirl stared at the pancakes then at the West and Superboy to see them eating it with metal thing call fork. Superboy passed her a fork, she grabbed the fork then stab it at the center and rise it her face. Everyone stop eating and watch Supergirl trying to devour the whole pancake. The West were trying not to laugh, but was smiling as she was messing up her face.

Mary can't take it anymore and said, "You had to cut it down, sweetheart. Superboy, can help your sister?"

Superboy nodded and started to cut down her pancake to small piece. Supergirl quickly use her fork to tried her first pancakes and was enjoying it. She was squealing in glee as she stuffing them in her mouth. The West had to cover their ears to that powerful squeal and then house phone started to rings.

Wally head to phone and answer it, "Hello, Wally West speaking- Hey Rob, what up? Wait you think we... Dude your dad will had our head if- You got your mom and brothers to help you? See you and Kaldur when you come."

Wally come back to the table and smile at everyone. Superboy glared, Supergirl copy him and smile like him, and his parents know what that smile mean: he want something.

"Mom, dad, can Superboy and Supergirl hang with me and my friends?" Wally asked.

The older West looked at each other, then at the Super sibling and at their son. Rudy decided to replied, "Son, what about Superboy and Supergirl's outfit? Their can't go out in those clothes."

Then the doorbell started to ring. Wally super-speed to the door and opened it to Robin and Aqualad with bags in their hands. Robin instead wearing his costume with mask wore sunglasses and hoodie on. Kaldur wear a blue and black jacket with a high collar hidden his gills and tattoos, black pant and sandals instead of being barefoot.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. West/W. Hey Superboy, Supergirl." Their greeted at the same time. The older West greeted back with a simple 'good morning'.

"Hey!" Supergirl shouted then continue to tried and take her brother's pancakes.

Superboy nodded to their greeting and ask, "What are you guys doing here this early?" He passed his plate of pancakes to her and she squealed in glee again and started to eat again. And it cause everyone, expert Superboy to cover their ears.

"Wow, Supergirl," Robin said with a smirk and uncover his ears. "First, purple barrier now super-squealing the whole League is going to like this."

"As for your question Superboy, Robin wanted you and your sister to hangout with us." Kaldur replied and uncover his ears too, then explain. "To celebrate yours freedom."

Superboy's eyes widen in surprise and shock. He would never thought their would want to hangout with him after what he did to them. But their did help him see a different way to protect Supergirl.

He lower his head and mumbled, "Um...thanks guys."

Robin, Wally and Kaldur nodded, then Robin and Kaldur give the both Super a bag. The sibling looked inside of their bag and see clothes and shoes. Their gasped turn to smile seeing that their would be wearing normal clothes instead that solar suit.

"Mom didn't know the size and was going crazy on Supergirl's clothing," Robin smirked at the memory of that early shopping battle. "Hope you both like it?"

Superboy nodded then carry his sister and their bags to the bathroom. Everyone waited for the Super sibling in the living room footsteps can be heard on the stairs. Their turned their head to see Superboy in a black shirt with the Superman's symbol on the first, the pant was a blue jean and combat boots. Supergirl like her solar suit was a pink shirt with the silver Superman's symbol with a jean vest on and jean, she even had her long hair up and black shoes*.

"Not bad, Supey and little Supey." a now dress Wally said. He, Robin, Kaldur and the sibling was about to leave when Mary stopped them.

"No superhero and I want you and the other to be home by 7." She warn him then smile at the sibling, "You both enjoy your day with your new friends. Bye."

While their was explored Wally's city enjoying everything, Superboy was in his thought about what Mrs. West said. _Their see us as friend? That can't be right I attacked them, why would their see me as their friend._

"Are you okay, SB?" Robin asked.

Superboy exited out of his thought and replied, "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, my friend?" Kaldur asked too. And Superboy just nodded.

Wally smiled and tried to easy the moment, "You know what we need to make the day perfect? Some good Monday ice cream!"

The boys shooked their head and Supergirl tilted her head. "Ice cweam?"

"It frozen milk with different flavors and it taste so good," he explained. "And I know the perfect to go!" He lead them his favorite ice cream place, Ice Cream on 9*. Their entered the busy place and take their seat and was meet by a female waltress.

"Hey I'm Ashley and I'll be your waltress for today." She greeted and passed them a menus then waited for them to order.

"Bubblegum," Wally ordered.

"Cockie Dough," Robin ordered.

"Vanilla please," Kaldur ordered.

"Do you want to tried Mocha Mint* with me, Angel?" Superboy asked her and Supergirl nodded.

Ashley took the menus and said, "Alright than, I be back with your orders." Then looked at Superboy and ask, "And I hope you don't mine me ask this? Is she your sister?"

Superboy nodded and Ashley just smile. "I bet the parents are going to enjoy her teen years too." Then left to pick up their orders.

"Yep, teen years are the best," Wally agree then lead back on his chair. He looked at Robin and Kaldur and asked, "Did your dads punish you about yesterday, too?"

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, my teacher told my father what happened and stop my...practices."

Robin nodded too, "Yeah, my dad stopped my gymnastic. And told me if I ever scare him like that again he would end my gymnastic career is over."

"That suck dude." Wally said.

Superboy feel the needs to get this off his chest for what he did to them, "I'm sorry that I attacked and gotten y'all in trouble too."

Robin, Kaldur and Wally looked shock to hear the older Super apologize to them. Robin smile at him and kneel him on the side. "It okay, SB. We would had did it again to help you and her cause now we friend." Both Kaldur and Wally nodded in agreement.

Supergirl titled her head to this, "Fiend?"

"It friend, little one," Kaldur corrected and smile. "And yes, we're your and your brother friend now."

"But, why?" Superboy asked. Still trying to figure why in his head.

"Everything change on that day," Robin replied. He smirked as he continue, "On that day we give you and her something that everyone want- freedom. We do understand why you did it and you help you by trusting us and we gave you and her our friendship in return."

Superboy smiled, "Thank you all."

Ashley came back with everyone orders then left again so that their can converse. Everyone was having a good time, Supergirl didn't squealed alot and was messing up her face making everyone smiling. Robin was taking pictures of everyone then checked his watch and it '6:25 pm' meaning their should leave and do some more exploring before going home. He payed Ashley with his mom credit card and lefted with the ours.

"So what now?" Kaldur asked.

"We got a 35 minutes." Robin added.

Everyone stand silent thinking about what to do next. Until Supergirl pointed at the empty park, all the parents was taking their little ones home letting the four teens and kid had the park to themselves. Supergirl ran to everything, playing and giggling while the boys stay under except Robin cause he climbed the tree to watch over her then their played chase with her.

Robin panted and checked the time again and it show '6:45 pm', "Hey guys, I think we should leave before we all get in trouble again."

Everyone nodded and exit the park, Superboy carried Supergirl on his shoulder and asked, "Did you have a good time?" She replied by scearming in excitement to his question and the guys smiled.

"It been fun hanging out you guys." Kaldur said and head to the opposite side with Robin to found a near zeta beam. "But now, we must leave before we meet trouble at home. Goodbye and goodnight, my friends."

Superboy, Supergirl and Wally waved goodbye to them and head back to Wally's home. Their was greeted by food that Mary made. She was in the kitchen with her back turn, "Hey everyone, dinner is almost ready so go to the table and wait."

Their to the dinning room and sat down, Rudy and Mary with bowls of foods in their hands. Then place it on the table and started to eat. The older West was asking them, their day and what their did with the boys. Wally told them everything their did today with their friends. The West smiled to hear their son saying that the sibling had a good time in the city.

Supergirl yawned and rubbed her eyes, "Me sleepy, Supes."

Superboy smiled at her then put her and his plate in the sink. He carried her and got the bags from the living room then head to the bathroom. As he looked in Supergirl's bags for pajama he found a teddy bear dress as Superman. This gift made Superboy smile again to see that Robin's mother really did go crazy on her shopping. He passed the bear to her making her 'ooh' at it, he put her pajama on and she left the bathroom so he can put his pajama on.

He exited the bathroom and head to the living to see Supergirl at the window staring at something and waving. He got closer to see that she was staring at the Moon with her bear wrap around her arm and waving.

He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "You liked looking at the Moon, Angel?" She nodded than yawn. He picked her up then laid down on the couch with her in his arms. "Goodnight, my Angel."

"Nite nite, Supes." She said burring her face on his chest to sleep. The Super sibling sleeped without knowing their was being watch by a man*.

* * *

**A/N: Finish another chapter, go me! But now, I must talk about my chapter: **

**Supergirl's squealing, I was thinking about adding another power for her and it will grow during time.**

**Courage the Cowardly Dog, that was show back when I was a kid. Love u, CN! **

**Supergirl's**** clothes, I wasn't too sure about her outfit so I need some review on that. Please! **

**Ice cream on 9, the best place in NJ I went in the summer time!**

**Mocha Mint, was a clue everyone on the second donor. I will have some more clues later, okay?**

**The man, guess that person if you can?**

**Thank u all for reading and leave a review for me please!**


	5. New Place, New People

**A/N: Hey everyone it's me ready to give y'all another chapter read! And I thought I would do another P.O.V again to get better at it. So remember this (*) is something I might want to talk about or it's can be clues on the second doner.**

**So enjoy and remember that I doesn't own anything.**

* * *

**July 8, 2010 The West residence**

**Superboy P.O.V**

It been three days sense me and my Angel, Supergirl stayed with the West. His parents and him enjoyed our stay, Supergirl was helping Mrs. West with anything like cooking, cleaning and shopping. I would help by doing the heave lifting when their go food shopping with Wally or Mr. West. I kind of feel bad that their was being so kind letting us stay on their couch and eating their foods too, but Robin's parents was the first ones to help them by paying for everything.

His parents, I think is so opposite how Robin be explaining them. Batman, the Dark Knight sound so dark being the leader of the Justice League was so protect over Robin, his brothers and to this Catwoman. Catwoman, the former Catbugler, partner/wife of the Batman and mother to Robin and his brothers sound like a fun, wild, strong-willed and independent woman.

Today was the last day for Wally, Kaldur and Robin punishment and for me and Supergirl to move in our new place. Mrs. West and Supergirl was fixing/trying to make breakfast for us, I was in the diner room watching them. It greats to see my Angel trying new things instead of being around me and hiding from new things to try.

"Breakfast ready!" Mrs. West shouted.

Mr. West and Wally enter the room and took their seat. Supergirl and Mrs. West enter the room with plates in their hand, placing each plates in front of us.

My Angel place my food in front of me and smiled. "Supes see!"

I looked at my breakfast to see the eggs have a lot of black pepper and chesse in them, the bacon look okay so Mrs. West did them and the pancakes too. I gave her a smile and said, "Thanks Supergirl."

"Yeah, thank little Supey." We turned our head to see the fastest kid alive stuffing his face in eggs.

Mrs. West glared at him, "Wally, don't talk with mouth full."

"Sorry, mom. Did uncle- I mean the Flash tell you when he'd come?" He asked. Wally sound excited to finally be Kid Flash again and to be at this new place that Batman and his sons picked.

"He did, but I change the time," she replied, than take another bite of her pancakes. "It the Super sibling last morning here and I wanted to enjoy their last stay before their leave."

"But, Batman's order-"

Mr. West sighed then interruption, "Son, don't you want the sibling to enjoy their last morning with the West family?"

Wally sighed than looked down, "I'm sorry Supey, little Supey," he apologize. Than a smile slowly form and looked at a messily Supergirl, "Little Supey want to fight your Supes again?"

She stopped eat and started to growl at me, making funny faces too. I glared at him about that, it was his fault not mine's when that happened yesterday.

**~Flashback Monent~**

It was the seven of July in the afternoon me, Supergirl and him was watching tv and I was using the bathroom leaving my sister with the fastest kid alive. With my super hearing I can hear Wally talking about 'playing' and 'fighting', but I don't pay no mind and exit the bathroom. When I return to the living room my Angel was standing up trying to growl at me and Wally have his phone out recording our hiding behind the couch. She start punching my leg, I won't feel a thing so I grabbed her by the shirt and she tried to grab my face.

Wally started to cheer and raise his phone higher, "Win this fight for me, little Supey!"

I glared at him to silence him, but without looking she grabbed my left cheek and giggles. But I started to growl by this attack, "Let go Angel!" But she didn't and continue to growl and giggle.

"Do all face shot!" Still recording and cheering Wally shouted, "That it, little Supey! I'm so sending this to Rob, Supey!"

I had to tickled her's favorite spot; her ribs. Making her laughed and letting go of my cheek finally, but went after my right leg in a strong hold on it and growls. I glared at Wally and shouted, "What did you said to my sister!?"

Wally held out his hands in defense and fear, "All I said that wolves***** pup fight cause their play like that, Supes!"

How dare he told my sister that! I won't let her have anything to do with fighting, but I tried to stay cool before I snapped at Wally and scare everyone including my Angel. I started to walk to the kitchen with my Angel still holding on to get some milk for us. It helped her fall to sleep easy and it work she started fall sleep. I carried her back to the living room to see that Wally wasn't in there. I kind of feel bad for just scaring Wally like that, but she my sister and I won't had her do anything with violence.

I put a blanket on the floor so that she can sleep on it with her bear. She started to breathe softy letting me know that was asleep now. I move closer to rub her hair and whisper, "I won't let anything happened to you, Angel."

**~Back to Present Day~**

After breakfast we got dress and tried to enjoy our last morning with them until the Flash called us. Me and Wally was outside watching Supergirl chasing after squirrels, butterflies and birds, trying to pet the cats or 'kitty' as she would call them than laid on the grass.

I decided to laid with my Angel and just watch the clouds passed over our. The house phone started in the house than Mrs. West answer it to the Flash voice I can hear. She was talking to him so I decided not to listen to they conversatoin and wait for her to come then she hang her phone and walk to the front door.

"Wally, it was him and he said to meet him at the tube." She said. In her hands was a the white pegacorn*** **backpack that she bought her to hold her things that Robin's mom bought and my stuffs too.

Wally grinned to this, "Thank mom. Tell dad I said 'bye' and wish us luck." He started walking still having his grin on.

We grabbed our stuffs and said 'thank you' and 'goodbye' to her. I picked Supergirl up and about to leave with Wally until we hear Mrs. West shouted at us to stop. Me and Wally turned around to why.

"Remember to visits us, Supers." She said with a smiled. "If you do I can make some more great food again."

"Really mom?" Wally laughed. "Their eat just as must as me and the Flash can. And you want them back now, huh?"

I smirked then nodded at her, "Thanks Mrs. West. And goodbye." Supergirl waved goodbye again and rest her head on my shoulder. Walked to the nearness Zeta tube to see the Flash there.

"What took you slowpoke so long?" He asked. Like the first time I saw him wore the red costume that have his symbol, the lightning bolt on his chest.

I didn't answer him, but Wally did, "We was saying goodbye to mom that why."

"Oh," was all he said than started to walk to the Zeta tube. "Now, let hurry before Bats had my head for this."

We enter into the Zeta tube to hear a female voice then exit out of it to see Robin, Kadur, the Batman, a woman next to him and some of the Justice League member. The woman wore a whole leather suit with heels, on her hip I can see her weapon; her whip, cat's ears and red google on her head*****. So this is the famous Catwoman that Robin told me about.

"Greeted, my friends," Kaldur greeted us first with a smiled.

"Yeah, great to see you guys. Finally," he mumbled the last word so low thinking I won't hear it but I did.

"Hey, everyone." Wally greeted them while I nodded and Supergirl waved then hide back on my shoulder. I guess sense she doesn't know them, she kind of scare of them. I hold her closer to let her know that I would never let them harm her.

Robin smiled at us than pointed at the former Catbugler, "This is Catwoman SB, SG. Mom this is the Super sibling."

She came closer to us and smiled, "So these are the kittens that my Birdie wanted to help so badly, huh?"

I'm not to cool being call a 'cat', but paid no mind. Supergirl stopped hiding and shake her head than pointed at herself, "No. Me Angel." Then pointed at me, "he Supes," then at Catwoman, "You Kitty."

Everybody expect Robin, Kaldur, Wally and Batman looked shock to hear her talked and that she understand a little. Catwoman shock turned to a smile, "I'm sorry, Angel. Auntie Kitty can be forgetful sometime, can you forgive me with a hug?"

"Supes?" She asked me, I looked at Batman to see if he would object. He just stared and didn't do or said anything so I passed her to Catwoman so she can hugged her.

Catwoman purred by my Angel's hugs. "Wow, you a hugger, huh?" Supergirl didn't replied and started to pet Catwoman's cat ears and 'oohing'. "You liked my ears? I bet you're going to like the room Auntie Kitty and my birds made. I'm taking her to her new room, Supes." She walked to Batman and whispered, '_Can we've a baby girl now, Detective?' _Batman glared at her and she sighed than left the room with my Angel. Wow I was right their are so different but are together.

"This would be your base it was the original base of the Justice League's base." Batman explained. "Red Tornado will be your supervisor. Black Canary would be your trainer. And I'd assign yours mission."

"Real mission?" Robin asked.

Before Batman can answer we can hear Catwoman shouted, "Real mission, right Detective!?"

"Yes, but convert." He replied with a growl loud enough so that Catwoman can hear him. "The five of you would be that team I would need."

Five? Oh hell no! I won't have my sister do any of this team if that what he is thinking. But before I can object Robin beat me to it. "You adding Super-?"

"No." He replied so quick than looked at me, "Your sister would be safe here, Superboy instead of being on the field. Red Tornade and Black Canary will watch over her." I just looked at him, but just nodded to his protects.

"Than who five?" Robin asked again.

Footsteps can be heard in the Zeta tube so we turned around to see the Martian Manhunter with another female Martain. She have red hair, blue cage, boots, gloves and a skirt, a white shirt with a big red x.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian." He replied.

"Hello everyone," she greeted in this low shy voice.

"I'm started to like this," Wally whisper to Robin with a grin. "Welcome abroad, I'm Kid Flash. This is Robin, Aqualad. Cool if you forgive their name anyway."

The guys was getten closer to her while I stay at the same cot so that I can listen to my Angel and Catwoman. I'm not too cool letting people take my Angel any where without being in my sight.

"Hey SB come greet Miss M!" Robin shouted.

I sighed and went to greet the female Martian like everyone. She change her white shirt to a black shirt. "I like your shirt," she said. I just gave her a small smile and Robin knee me on my shoulder with a grin.

"Today is our day now, my friends." Kaldur said to us with a smile and we smile too. I can hear footstep running to the room so me and everyone turned around to see my Angel hugging the leg of the Dark Knight!

"Thank you, Uncle Bats," she said with her big smiled and started rubbing her head on his leg. Everyone expect me and Robin eyes when wide to heard my sister called the fearless Dark Knight, the Batman 'Uncle Bats'. Batman gave the Flash a cold glared sense he know that she repeated 'Bats' from him.

Batman than looked at her, but just nodded and rubbed her head. Supergirl giggled by the touchs than let go of his leg and went to mine leg to hug. Everyone was staring in amazed at Batman and he send them a cold glared to make them stop staring than turn his glared to a smirking, arms crossed Catwoman.

"I showed her the room that Uncle Bats and I made for her and she just love it." Catwoman said as she walk closer to Batman and rested her head on his shoulder. "Angel, you want to show your Supes and friends to your room?"

Supergirl nodded real hard and fast than was taking me and the other to her new room. As I walked to the room I can heard Catwoman whispering again, '_If you dosen't give me a baby girl, I'll spoil our niece or I can help our nephew with lady problem someday, Detective.' _ Now I think that woman is forgetting that I got super hearing or something, but Robin did said all those things about her are truth. She a wild, fun mom that his dad can only handle.

Supergirl show us her room and it was just a room with a horse bed set, a little pink table that has two chairs with a teapot and cups. A white closet and dresser, a rug beside her bed, a toy chest and a stuff white and black horse on the bed too. Catwoman really did go crazy on my sister shopping again.

The thing that catch my eyes was the picture fame on the dresser, I move closer to see it was a picture of me and my Angel eating ice cream together. It's show my messy Angel and me smiling and eating ice cream.

"I've to take that picture quick on that day, SB," Robin explain turning my gaze to him. "You got one in your room too."

"Thanks Robin," I said and smiled.

Wally grinned at Supergirl and asked, "You got the whole Bat Clan wrapped around your fingers, huh little Supey?" She looked at her fingers in confused and tilted her head to see what was he talking but just smile at him.

"Kid, let go! We got bad guys to beat up!" The Flash shouted to his partner.

"Well that's my cue," Wally said still had his grin on. "It been fun, but now I got a city to protect. Bye!" He's super speeded out of the room to save his city.

"I think I should be leaving now, my friends," Kaldur suggested. "Atlantis and the sea may need me and my King."

"Yeah, I should leave too, guys," Miss Martian suggested too. "I'm going to see what I should bring to Mt. Justice."

I nodded to their reason while Robin and Supergirl waved 'goodbye'. Their left leaving me, my Angel and the Boy Wonder with his parents and some of the League member.

"Why are you still here, Robin?" I asked.

Robin sighed, but replied, "Crime doesn't get too crazy in the afternoon. Only at night, SB." I nodded to understand why, Gotham is a dangerous place at night and it's was the summer time too meaning dumb teens would do anything for enjoyment.

He started to giggles and added, "Plus, my brothers would asks me about you guys."

I smiled to that, his brothers would tried to give me or Supergirl something. Like some toys, books, that Superman teddy bear, cookie from Agent A or use Robin to ask questions. I can tell his brothers are basely little kids trying to help us and it was nice of them for trying.

We was in kitchen watching the Green Lantern and Captain Marvel fixing Mt. Justice while me, Supergirl and Robin eating the dinner and cookies made for us. Batman, Catwoman and some of the Justice League members was still here talking about something, but I wasn't listening cause I was to busy enjoying my time with my Angel and Robin.

Catwoman walked in the kitchen and smiled at us. "It's time to go, Robin."

"Already, mom?" He asked in an upset tone.

"Yes," she replied with her arms cross. "Do I need to get the Dark Knight, kitten?"

Robin sighed than started to giggles, "No, you don't." He put his plate in the sink then gave me a punch on the shoulder and my Angel a hug. "See you guys later." Than let her go to join his mother figure.

"Bye Robbie. Bye Auntie Kitty," Supergirl waved 'goodbye' to them while I just watch them leave. We continued to eat until we were done than I washed our plates. Me and Angel decided to watch some cartoon, I was laying down on the couch while she laid on my chest. We kept laughing or smiling at our favorite show called The Looney Tunes Show.

Supergirl let out a yawn and start rubbed her eyes. I lean up still holding my Angel than asked her, "Are you sleepy, Angel?"

She nodded so I turned the tv off and walked to her room to help her put her panjaim on. Supergirl was now in her pink panjaim with her Superman's bear in her arms than laid on her bed now. She use the stuff horse as a pillow and show me that sleepy smiled of her.

I got closer to her bed side and whisper, "Night, my Angel. Sweet dreams."

"Nighty nighty, Supes," she yawned out than when out like a lighter. I always worry why does she fall asleep so fast at night anyway? But it save me the time to help her fall asleep.

I walked to the door and looked at her one more time before handing to mine. As I walked to mine room to see that I've a white closet and dresser, a blue rug, a desk with a chair and a nice bed. I guess Catwoman didn't go crazy on my shopping, huh? I when to the bathroom to change only in blue pant and laid in mine soft bed.

I gazed at the ceiling and had this question on my mind. Where was Superman? It's been three days sense me and Supergirl been free and he still haven't talk or see us. Why? Do we need to wait more or something?

"I really hope that you would come to us soon, dad." I said hoping that if it can come true someday. Sleep started to get the best of me so I fallen to sleep to be ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter done and ready for some review or follower!**

***The white pegacorn is a half unicorn and half pegasus. It's a great creature and that can be your clue if you may understand.**

***The wolves is something you might want to keep in your mind, my readers. And you would see why.**

***Catwoman I think I won't to sure if I got her personality right sense I made her the wife of Batman/Bruce Wayne and mother to the Wanye brothers/Robins.**

**So I hope you enjoy and remember to review or follow for me. Until tell next time.**


	6. Discussion over the Supers

**A/N: Hello reader! Sorry for the slow update I'm taking my DMV Test in school and this weather making it hard. But I'm back and ready and this chapter won't have no clue for my second denor just A/N so enjoy! Oh and this chapter for you TazzieLuv13 ;)!**

* * *

**~LexCorp, Metropolis July 10, 2010~**

In the dark, glossy and fancy office of Lex Luthor, the archenemy of the Man of Steel was sitting by his desk and thinking. Five days have pass sense Project Kr escaped, his Cadmus labs was destroy by those damn sidekicks and that Desmond has the nerves to created another Project Kr. But this Kr was a female instead of a male and that what interesting him the most. Lex took another shot of his drink and have these two questions in his mind; why would Desmond create another clone without his or his members permission? And why is Project Kr-2 a girl instead of a boy?

The billionaire stared at his drink and started to get mad. Today him and every members of the Light would have a talk about this situation those sidekicks made. A knock on his door was hear making him looked up.

"Come in," he ordered.

Coming in his dark, glossy and fancy office was his personal assistant/bodyguard, Mercy Graves. "You got a called from the Light, sir."

Lex nodded, "Send them through, Mercy."

She nodded and left the office. His dark office started to light up showing the five member of the Light: Vandal Savage, Ra's al Ghul, Queen Bee, Brain and Klarion the Witch Boy.

"I see you have hear what happened, Luthor." Vandal said at the billionaire in hate, he hear the news damages of Cadmus from Superman's annoying reporter. He would bet his immoralty that the League's sidekicks already took Project Kr and completely destroy their goal.

"Yes, I heard and saw what happened," he said. Every since those clones escaped he would watchs how their escape and how their react with each other.

"Did the League's brats took Cadmus down?" Klarion asked.

Lex just stared at every member then replied, "Project Kr helped them." The Light members grunted in angry to hear the Justice League's sidekicks reason with Project Kr to escape and joined them.

Ra growled in frustration. To him, it was like losing to the Detective again when he took Project Assassin before their can test the clone. "Why didn't Dr. Desmond or the head security of Cadmus stopped them?"

"Project Kr have to get Project Kr-2 away too." Lex replied.

Everyone looked confuse when Lex said 'Project Kr-2'. "Who Project Kr-2? Explain!"

"Project Kr-2 was a special project Desmond did behind our back. Another Superman's clone, but as a female." He said, then started showing them the videos of that night.

Everyone looked surprise to see Superboy hugging Supergirl then started fighting Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad till unconscious. Seeing how close their was likes brother and sister close was caught everyone attention. As their continue to watch Superboy now fighting the Blockbuster Desmond with the help of Robin, Kid Flash and Aqualad to when Supergirl place a barrier around them so that the roof didn't land on them. And that what interest them the most now.

"She's place a barrier on them!" Klarion shouted. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know how that possible," Lex stated then send each of them Supergirl's files. "She's just a six weeks old Super-clone that's power are slowly activated."

"So the clone is unless to us then," Queen Bee argued. "Project Kr is the only strongest weapon there, she's just a weak one."

"The young clone mental and socal skill are very slow too." Brain added. "She just being six weeks her's mind would be as a babies mind, weak."

Lex grinned to ear to ear, "Yes, and that would be our advantage." Everyone except Brain raised an eyebrow so he continue, "If her's mind is that fragile then it a brother's duty to protect her."

Everyone started to get the idea now. If Superboy really see Supergirl like a sister instead of another clone this would the pefrect idea to get Project Kr back.

"If magic can hurt a Kryptonians than I think I know some people that would love to help." Klarion chunckled evily.

"But this won't be an easy task, Luthor." Vandal smirked in his sarcastic tone. "The League would have her on lock down and Project Kr will be doing their dirty work with the other sidekicks."

Lex still have his grin on, "Either way we'll have them see the Light soon."

The members nodded then disconnected freeing the office from its bright light back to darkness. Lex sighed then poor another shot and walked to the window and just watch the city of Metropolis.

"I wonder if the Boy in Blue are caring for those clones? Or maybe not?" Lex smirked then drink his shot.

* * *

**~The BatCave, Gotham City~**

In the cave of the BatClan was the Dark Knight and the former Catbugler watching they oldest bird training his brother.

Catwoman purred and rested her head on her Detective's shoulder. "I think our Dickie is growing up so fast."

Batman smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I think your right." Continued to watch his oldest son being a showoff to his brother. It's feel like yesterday since he started training him to be Robin, the Boy Wonder. Now he teaching they second son, Jason to be the next Robin soon.

"Soon he'll be a leader of his own team like his DaddyBat."

Batman scoffed, "Like me?" He removed his cowl being billionaire, husband and father Bruce Wayne now. "I hope he become a better leader soon."

Catwoman removed her cat ears to be Selina, the lovely wife of Bruce Wayne and the mother of four great boys. "But he'll learn it from his mentor right?"

Bruce nodded then wraps his arms around his wife. He decided to watch their sons train again, he started to just watch Jason, Selina's adopted son. The real reason of Catwoman stealing was because of that boy. Selina would work to the bone for Jason like what any mothers would and its started her new life as Catwoman.

Jason's biological parents were troubling at their worse, his father was a crime trying to be the baddes in Gotham, but was killed. His mother was a party mom, she would party till the sun come up without caring for her own son that was one years old at the time. His mother would even sell the baby 'cause he looked like his father. Selina saw that sorry excuse of a mother trying to sell the poor baby to thugs, whores, pimps and rapists for money, so Selina give the woman all the money she has to have Jason and every since than she doesn't regret having him or becoming Catwoman.

"I can still remember the night I meet him." Bruce whisper in his wife ear.

Selina smiled to the memories. "Are you talking about when him threaten you with a gun?"

"An unloaded gun," he chunckled. "I remember he even hiss at me to stay far away from you."

"Not mine fault, Detective." Selina wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. "Kids just loved the Catbugler, asks the Boy Wonder."

Dick was ten and been Robin for two years when he meet her. She would talk to him, play with him or give him something she stole like a baby elephant, but lucky he sent it back. He'd think that she was using Robin to get to him because every woman in this city would try and fail to get the billionaire's attention. But she prove him wrong when she saved Dick from Tony Zucco, the killer of Dick's biological parents. That made him trusted her more and made their relationship grew.

"Yeah, he care for you. And I'm greatful to have you, Alfred, the boys and everyone in my life." Bruce said, leading closer to his wife's lips to gave her another battle of his passion. As they lips was about to touch they're about to hear the one sound the young Wayne couple hated.

"Eww!" The couple looked down to see they youngest sons seven years old, Timmy and four years old, Damian. Bruce tried to hold his smile, but these kids are trying to start a problem with him again. The children covered their eyes with a smile on they face and scearmed.

Dick and Jason rush to see what happened. "What happened?!" They shouted.

"Mommy and daddy are trying to suck faces again!" Timmy and Damian uncovered their eyes then ran to their brothers side still smiling.

"Eww!" Dick and Jason teased they parents with their Batman's smirk. "Are you guys trying to burn our eyeballs or something?" Dick giggled.

Bruce given them a Batman's glare, making the children run behind the Batmobile and hide. The couple can hear their kids laugher and now spying on them.

"It's seen the young masters are having fun, huh?" A voice asked. The young Wanye looked to see it was Alfred, the loyal and trustworthly butler/family of the Wanye family.

"Hey Alfred!" The children shouted together then when back hiding.

"Well hello, young masters." Alfred greeted them in his grandfather tone. "Hello Madam Selina, Master Bruce."

"Hello Alfred." They said together. Bruce head to the computer to do some reports and smell something the Wayne boys love, "Alfred did you made cookies again?" Dick, Jason, Tim and Damian looked at the butler to wait for his answer.

Alfred get what the master mean and play along. "Yes, sir. I just took them out oven too."

Damian, Tim, Jason and Dick's eyes widen to hear that Alfred made his tastes choloclate ship cookies, the boys expect Dick ran to their father side. "Can we have some cookies, daddy? Please!"

Bruce smirked, "Why shall you boys get Alfred's cookies?"

Damian sit on his father lap then cupped his face. "Alfred's cookies are the best cookies in the whole wide world, daddy!"

"Yeah!" Tim and Jason agreed.

Alfred shook his head and smiled, "Master Bruce, stop teasing the young masters and let them have a snack, sir."

"What do you think, Selina?" He asked his smiling wife. "Should we let them have a snack after their did teased us?"

The boys ran to their mother side now, Jason and Tim was hugging her legs while Damian was in her arms. "Please, mommy. Please!"

"Well, okay my birdes." She finally agreed. "Just remember to save Dickie some, okay?"

"Okay!" Their shouted then ran up stairs to get their snack leaving everyone behind.

"Is that the easiest way to get us out of the Cave, dad?" Dick asked with his giggle.

"Yes," Bruce replied. He stopped doing his reports to watches the Super sibling through Mountain Justice's security cameras. On the cameras show the kids in the entertainment room, Superboy was laying down watching tv while his Angel, Supergirl sleepin' on top of him. It warm everyone heart to see this side from the Boy of Steel caring for his sister.

"Now that just cute." Selina purred. Watching the sibling always remind her of her birdes and husband on Movie Night Sunday.

"Yes, indeed." Alfred agreed. "By the way sir, have Master Clark talked to them yet?"

Bruce didn't want to answer the man's question, but this man was his father figure so he had to answer him. "No, Clark haven't talked to them. I only give him a month to be ready for the responsibility to care for them."

_Or it should be now not a month, Bruce, _Selina suggested. Every since the Super sibling was free Selina worried why didn't he took them in the first moment he saw them. Bruce told her everything that happened that night of how their son and his friends saved Superman's clones.

Selina feel outraged, her being a mother of a clone of her husband and Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul and #1 disliked bitch she ever hated. Damian was a cloning project too, to be the perfect assassin in the League of Shadow by having one of the strongest member of the Justice League. Lucky for him, Bruce saved him before becoming a soilder, a weapon just to them and now became another son and brother of the family.

"I see," Alfred stated, worry. He looked at the time and it show '6:15 PM'. "It seem I should get dinner ready. Master Dick will you be kind and help me make dinner?"

Dick giggled, "Of course, Alfred. See you guys at the dinning table." Dick and Alfred left the Cave leaving the Wayne couple alone.

Bruce can hear his wife's purrs right on top of his head and rubbed his shoulders so slow. And this is how he know something was upsetting his cat. "What's wrong?"

Selina sighed, "I always feel sad watching them. You know being there in that big mountain with Red not knowing what will happened next."

"Don't worry," he said then rubbed her hands. "The League and I agreed that we'll only give Clark a month to be ready."

"What?" Selina asked looking shock. "He's wasn't at the League meeting you set up on Monday night."

"No, he's was spying on them the whole day and skip the meeting."

Selina looked surprise now. Superman or even Clark Kent won't spy on no one unless with Batman or by that annoying reporter, Lois Lane. "Why would he spy on them?"

"I don't know." Bruce replied, really don't why he spying on people now. Clark change for the past six years ago, he won't vists the Cave like back then to annoying him or try to help take down Gotham's villains with him like the old days.

"Maybe he just watching them."

"Maybe, now let's go to see what our birds are doing." Bruce was about get off his chair when his Selina pushed him back in his chair grinned.

"Are you still thinking about our agreement, Detective?" She grinned at her smirked husband playfully.

Bruce still smirked and play along. "Yes, but the answer is you got to wait to have a little girl of our own, okay Catbugler?"

She pouted, but have her smile now. "Fine," she replied gotten off her husband and walked to the stairs, but turned around to look at him. "Remember Detective, we got four beautiful birdes and now we need a kitten to make the BatClan stronger!"

"Now I think the power got into your head now, Mrs. Wanye." Bruce smiled, then carrying her up the stairs.

Selina rubbed her head on his chest and smiled. "Blame yourself, Mr. Wanye. You gave me the lovelys man, the perfect family and friends to help change my ways."

Bruce glanced at the screen to see Superboy was still laying on the couch rubbing his sister hair as she's sleep. _I hope you get the picture, Clark before Superboy start being the controlling brother and won't let you see her. Or worse found affection from someone else. _Bruce thought. He conutine to carry his wife out of the BatCave to join they sons for dinner like a family.

* * *

**A/N: (Gasps) Another chapter finish! I hope you guys liked this? I added how the Light plan to get the Super, how Selina get Jason, how Selina and Bruce fellen in love and to read what happened to Superman that change him. Y'all would read why soon, but you all have to wait so remember to review and stay safe. And thank you for enjoyment too. Bye!**


	7. The Woman in Roger Williams Park

**A/N: I'm back, sorry for the wait and ready to give y'all a new chapter! So remember this (*) is for some talking and clues. And remember to enjoy it!**

* * *

**~July 15, 2010 Mt. Justice~**

**Superboy's P.O.V**

It's the 15th of July and Mount Justice still isn't complete. Me and my sister, Supergirl would play, watch TV or watch some of the Justice League member fix the Cave, that what Robin call it now. Captain Marvel is the most person we would see its care of great because he would play my Angel on his break or tell me and her stories like beating Black Adam up. It's kind of great just to see my Angel interact with other person then me now that we live in this place.

Our friends still come and visit us when they have time. Wally and Kaldur would come in the morning and bring breakfast that's Mrs. West made for us. Robin came alot because Batman and Catwoman was letting his brother go on patrol with them to be ready to become the next Robin someday. M'gaan would come and go to put her stuffs in her new room or do girl things with my Angel while I supervisor them. M'gaan seem friendly to my sister and I, but I always kept my guard up because she's a telepathy and I don't trust a person that can control you with just their mind only Dubbilex.

Dubbilex, Guardain, I wonder how they and the other genomorphs are doing in Cadmus? I bet Dubbilex is trying to make every genomorphs felt happy and peaceful there with the help of Dr. Spence. While Guardian do the protection with the helps of the G-Trolls or with the G-Elves for Cadmus.

I tried to forget that place and tried to force on my sister till dad or Superman come and help us. Supergirl speaks wasn't all to well, still eating messy, still trying to understand and learn everythings, and still trying to pick a fight with me for any reasons. Powers haven't been acting or showing so I think that a good and bad thing. Maybe it's like her barrier start when it's want to or when she let her emotion do it and I don't know how can I help my sister with her new powers when I can't control my powers.

"Supes!" Mine thought ended and a smile form when my Angel shouted to get my attention. I looked down to see her in that pink shirt that show Superman's symbol with the jean vest, now wearing jean short and pink shoes.

"Yes? What is it?" I asked.

"Play!" She shouted. "Come play, Supes!"

I kneeled down to her hight and smile so more. Wow she so small for a six years/weeks old, I wonder if she will get taller when she get my ages? "What do you want to play, Angel?"

"Um, um, um," she was trying think what she wanted us to do. Until she smiled then shouted, "Park ground!"

I sighed. Sometime correcting her can be stressful, but it can be fun too. "It called playground."

"No, park ground." She pouted with a small grin on then place both hands on her hips.

"Little lady, it's called a playground not a park ground." I playfully growled at her then she started to growls and giggles too. "Why are you growling at me, Angel?"

She doesn't seen to care with that big grin on that little face. She pull my face closely to her forehead and strted rubbing our forehead together then let out laughs that make me smile to see this. So I sighed and pick my baby sister up and started walking to her room to find some toys so that she can have something to play with. Next we gone to my room to get the gift cards Wally left for us if we really needed it. Last we went to the kitchen to pack something to eat for lunch.

Now that we were pack and ready to go I left my Angel in the kitchen to find Red Tornade to let him know that we're going out so that he doesn't send the whole Juestice League to look for us.

"Red Tornado." The android turned his body to look at me. "Me and my sister are going out." I stated not explaining myself to him.

I bet if he have eyebrows he would be raised them. "Has Batman agreed with your request, Superboy?" He asked.

"No," I replied coldly to the android then started walking. "We will come back before it turn dark, Red Tornado." I know that was disrepeatful and that I doesn't want to sound mean or cold, but I'm doing this for my sister so that's it.

Or was its about still feeling like we were being imprison like Cadmus again. I want to enjoy my freedom with my sister to enjoy everything that we didn't have at Cadmus and this incomplete mountain isn't helping.

I entered the kitchen to see my Angel smiling away. "You ready to go, Angel?" She nodded so I pick her up, place her on my shoulder and exit Mount Justice.

* * *

**~Happy Harbor, Rhode Island~**

I never knew that we were at Rhode Island the whole time. The town was looking busy since it is the summertime, even the Roger Williams Park*** **was the beautiful park I have ever seen. This park looked large because it's had a bridge over a river, a zoo nearby, a rose garden, a casino and a playground.

My Angel looked excite and started to play while I was setting thing up. After finish thing I set down on the blanket then watch my Angel play and watches all of these people and they families. Watching these people doing family activies like a father being attacked by his own son and daughter while the mother was taking pictures or laughing, 'Kids, be careful we still need dad and you better not hurt them, John'. That scene looked lovely, but in the inside I was feeling jealous these all of these families because that's something I wanted my Angel and I to have that love by our dad someday.

My Angel ran to me with a big smile and was pulling my arm. "Yes, Angel. What the matter?"

"Come and see!" She said. I got off the ground and let my baby sister drag me to a woman***** that was drawing something. "Can we see petty lady paint, Supes? Please!"

"Um, I don't know, Angel." I said, I don't know this woman and I don't want to disturb her from drawing. My baby sister looked sad and I hated this look now she always was happy, free spirit that doesn't have a care in the world.

She gasped then looked happy now and I'm confused. "Angel could ask the pretty lady, Supes!" Shit! Before I can object or grab her she ran to the woman and taps her leg to get her attention. "Hi pretty lady!"

The woman stopped packing her kit and looked ready to do something, but looked down surprise to see my sister. "Hey?"

"Pretty lady, can me and Supes see please?" My sister asked.

The woman was staring at her in curious then asked, "Um okay, but where are your mommy and daddy, little one? And what's a Supes?"

"She's my sister, madam." I quickly answer before my Angel can answer and didn't answer her second question. The woman looked in her early thirties, she wore a sun hat that cover the top of her black hair and sunglasses, wearing a purple sundress to her knee and cowboy boots. She got to be the beautiful woman I ever seen now.

The woman nodded at me, "Well, it's nice to met you both." She crouched down to Angel's height then smiled, "Now what would you like, pretty little girl?"

"See your painting," Angel quickly replied.

"Angel, I don't think she would-" I was about to object, but the woman smiled at me so kind.

"It's okay, big brother." She suggested, then tapped my sister little nose that made her giggles. She stand up and went to her bag to get her brown art book and show our all of her work.

As we looked at her brown art book we see all of her beautiful drawings of a temple, a barn, a church, the Moon, mountains, flowers and some animals. She even have a drawing that Angel liked, "It's a horsey, Supes! Pretty lady made a horsey!" She shouted in glee to see a horse that was running on a beach with the sun set on it side.

"Yeah, I see the horse, Angel." I said, she just said my nickname right in front of the woman again. "It's a beautiful, miss."

"Yep it's pretty, pretty lady." Angel smiled, I never seen her this happy before and this was making me happy for some reason.

The woman smiled, "Thank you both." Angel stopped smile and hold her stomach then groans. Uh oh, I sighted mentally and just smiled, but the woman raised an eyebrow then looked at me so worry now, "What's wrong with your sister?"

"She's hungry, ma'am." I replied, then I pick my sister up and turn to the woman. "Thank you for showing us your drawing, ma'am, but I need to give my sister her lunch."

"I understand," The woman smiled. "Well goodbye, Angel and Supes?" She sound unsure to call me Supes, but I let her call me that name why?

"Goodbye miss," I said, started walking us back to our spot.

Angel rested her chin on my shoulder and was waving, "Bye-bye pretty lady." She sound sad when she said that.

We walked back to our spot and started eating our lunch in silently. Angel like always making a mess while I was thinking about that woman. She heard my sister called my name, what if she figure who we are? That's we are the Man of Steel's children, but she was so nice to us. Plus I don't think we won't see her anymore so now I need to talk to my sister about calling my name in public.

"Supes," I stopped thinking and look at my sad sister.

"Yes Angel? What the matter?" I asked in a worry tone.

"Will Angel and Supes see pretty lady again?"

Damn it, we supposed to talk about the calling my name in public. But now we are talking about the woman that let us see her artwork and so kind to us. Angel must have got attraction to her when it was only been a hour. A hour! But there was something about that woman made me feel calm like when I'm with my sister just so calm, so peace.

I sighed and ready to answer my sister. "I don't know, Angel."

She widened her eyes in shock, "Why Supes?"

"It's because-" Before I can explain why I started to feel something wrong. So I use my super hearing to listen what is wrong.

"Hey, baby. You not going to let us see that body of yours." A male said, he sounded like an asshole that won't stop bothering you, I also hear another heart beeps meaning that he got an accomplice with him.

"Yeah, let's see what under that dress of yours so that I can draw it's. Without the dress of course." A second male laughed at his joke.

"Or you can come with us instead." The first asshole suggested.

"Well, sorry. I'm not going anyway with you and I'm not anyone baby. So can I go now." My eyes widened to hear that it's was the woman that let us see her drawing was being harass by two assholes!

The first asshole growled lowly then I heard a 'click' like a gun! He was going to shoot her if see doesn't do what they said! So I stopped listen for a minute and stand up.

"Angel stay here and don't talk to no one, okay?" I ordered.

She stared at me, but nodded then continue eat her lunch, I guess she didn't clearly understand why. But that was good so I started running tours the woman location and continue to listen to those assholes.

"Bitch, I suggest you come with us. Or you can get a bullet in your head." He suggested and his partner laughed and that increased this rage inside of me.

After a minute of running thanks too my superspeed I was able to see that their near the lake where there was no one around. The two assholes was in front of her while they back was in the wooden part of the park. Good, I smirked this would be a perfect time to teach these assholes a lesson. I sneak behind them then the woman looked at me and nodded, I nodded too then slammed their head together making them fall to unconscious.

"Serve you, assholes right." I whispered.

"Thanks for the save, Supes." I looked up to see the woman smiling.

"You welcome." I nodded then glared at these assholes. "Did they hurt you in anyway, miss?"

She shooked her head 'no', "No, but thank you for asking. Hey, where is your little Angel?"

I widened my eyes in shock that I forgot my sister. "She still eating our lunch," I replied.

"'Our lunch'?" She asked, looking confuse when I said that.

"My sister and I have a big appeatie, miss." I smiled then was about walk away until the woman grabbed my arm, I looked in a questionable look. "What the matter?"

"I think it's best if I walked you back to your sister." She suggested.

"Um, you doesn't have to-"

"But I want to," she interpreted with a smile. "It the less I can do for a hero."

I smiled to hear that she, the only person since I was free called me a hero. So I nodded in agreement and we started to walk back to my sister. We walked back to found my sister asleep on her stomach, white looking butterflies was on her long black haired and some was flying above her. Now I wished Robin would here he always seem to be quick when he taking pictures of us.

The woman looked amazes to see these butterflies then whispered a language I never hear before. The butterflies believed me or not they follow her command and left my sister alone to sleep and flew away.

I stared in amazes to see those white looking butterflies flying away and at the woman. She just said something in a different language those bugges to flew away and their follow it. The woman must have superpower and now I'm interest to know why like any curious teen.

A yawn exit out of my sister mouth, she was going to opened her eyes for a minute or two than fall back to sleep. She started doing that ever since we was free, when she gave Superman a sleep smile and he smiled back.

Angel opened her eyes and first thing she see was the woman. "Pretty lady?" She yawned.

The woman smiled, "Yes, Angel, it's me." Angel face lighted up and was about to stand up, but the woman stopped her. "Shh, no little Angel. You must sleep so that you can have sweet dream, okay?"

"Do Angel have to?"

"Yes, Angel have to. Now sleep so that your Supes can buy you both some icecream later, okay?"

"Okay pretty lady. Nite-nite pretty lady. Nite-nite Supes." She closed her eyes and fall right to sleep.

The woman crouched down and started touching my sister's hair gently, but with a sad smile on her face. "I bet your mother and father are grateful to raise you both, huh?"

"Yeah he is, miss." I replied.

"I see, so you both only have your father, huh?"

"Yes," I said truthfully. Being the clones of Superman meaning we can never have a mother. That the second thing I was jealous about seeing all these mothers laughing, playing, taking pictures and helping husbands on the grid. All of those woman looked happy and that something I wonder what it like to have.

The woman stand up then when to her bag, got her art book and tore two papers then folding it. Next she grabbed her wallet and give me the papers and a ten dollars bill. "You will know which paper is yours and hers and remember to buy icecream you may keep the coins, Supes. This is goodbye and nice meeting you both." She started walking away from us.

"Thank you, miss and goodbye." I watch her left until I can't see her anymore then started at folded papers. Why would she give our this? After a hour passed, Angel yawned then opened her eyes she saw me that sleepy smile of her. I smiled back then rubbed our forehead together, "Hey sleepy Angel, enjoy your nap time?"

"Angel liked nap time," she nodded than look around as if something was missing. "Where pretty lady?"

Damn it, I sighed and right to tell her the truth. "Pretty lady has to leave, Angel."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Angel, but she give us something. You want see it?" Angel nodded fast than sat on my lap to see the folded papers that have our nickname on it! For the pass hour I stared at the papers then relax, watch the cloud go by and listen to my sister breathing in and out. I place all questions aside and unfolded Angel's paper to see its was the horse that running on the beach while the sun setting.

"Pretty lady let Angel have horsey!" Angel shouted with the biggest smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's a horse." I started unfolding mine paper to see it's a white wolf howling at a blue Moon. We never saw this drawing in her book before, but I liked this drawing the most and remember something. "You want icecream, Angel?" She nodded, so I packed up and carry her to find the icecream truck.

After finally finding the truck I decided it was time to head back to Mount Justice while enjoying our icecream cup. Don't want the whole League looking for us just because we late.

"Supes?"

"Yes Angel?"

"Um, um, um thank."

What was she thanking me for? For buying her icecream or maybe it something else? So I asked, "For what Angel?"

"For pretty lady," she smiled.

So she thanking me for bring the woman back? I smiled back, "You welcome, Angel. Now let's hurry back before Mr. Red Tornade come." She rested her head on my shoulder while I walked us back to the Cave with a question; will we see the woman again?

* * *

**A/N: Done and done with another chapter! So now let talk about this chapter:**

**Roger Williams Park is the best looking in Rhode Island have everything zoo, rose garden, playground and casino!**

**The woman is what I call a clue that I may play mind games with y'all. So remember what you learn from her in this chapter. Everything readers.**

**Hope you all enjoyed and remember to review and follow. Plus have a good Easter with your family, friends or whoever bye!**


	8. Big Question, Less Anwser

**~July 23, 2010 Mount Justice, Rhode Island~**

**Superboy's P.O.V**

I grunted on the ground as the pain in my head was still there. The pain started yesterday after when me and Kid Flash was fighting the Terror Twin at Central City Mall. I think that damn rashly, arrogant piece of shit called Tommy Terror was giving me a challenge. We, I hate to admit it were equally match in strength and quick anger along with his twin sister Tuppence too. But for some reason I feel this pain is mentally when he-

"Ow!" I shouted as my sister combed my hair too hard. "Easy on the hair, Angel. Supes's head is hurting him, okay?"

She gasped then backed away a little, looking ready to cry, "Angel sorry Supes. Angel did not mean to hurt Supes's head."

I groaned now I wanted to just kick myself on the leg for shouting at my Angel like that. Maybe it's wasn't a great idea to laid down on the ground and let her start messing with my hair. I gotten off my stomach to sit down and made her facing me, her blue eyes and tears was coming down. "Shh it's okay, Angel, I know you didn't mean it. So please stopped crying because it's hurting Supes's heart now."

Angel gasped then touched my chest, my heart and smiled, "Supes's heart is sad when Angel's sad?" I nodded hoping she understand what I mean and hugged her as she hugged me back. Than I can hear footsteps coming through, but I didn't look up at the moment because it what my sister really needed right now. To understand that her big brother, her Supes can never be mad at her for anything she does.

I let go of my sister and gave her a warm smile, "Now how about you go back messing with my hair, Angel."

She shocked her head real fast than grabbed that God forsaken comb in her hand. Before she can start the combing, I grabbed the damn thing and crushed it in two. "Hey!" She shouted with a pout on her little cute face. "Why Supes did that?"

"This comb was hurting my head remember?" I growled playfully than throw the two pieces into the kitchen and heard a grunted from there. I hoped it was Wally that I hit, but thought of a new suggested to the little angel, "How about you use your hands?"

"Okay!" She went to my back and started messaging my hair. "Supes' happy now?"

"Yes, Supes' happy now." I got to stopped talking like this before Wally or Robin record us again and show it to anyone. I wonder have their ever show any of those recording to Superman? I did what Robin, Wally and Kaldur said and wait, but this waiting is killing me in ever way even if been close to a month now and that I saw him yesterday after the fight. He didn't even say anything to me just staring at me than just took the Twin with the Flash to whatever prison assholes go.

Just before I can relax and let that problem go, I hear something fell in the kitchen and remembering that me and Angel were the only people in Mount Justice. Maybe it was Wally again scatting the kitchen for some food? Or M'gann trying to cook us cookies?

I used my infrared vision and see a figure, it's was in front of the refrigerator. And that how I know it's was Wally that was in front of refrigerator. I growled knowing that Wally's bottomless stomach would make him try to eat our snack! No! I got to stop-

I smirked as an idea pop inside of my head. I pushed my sister behind me and place my index finger in front of my lips. "Shh Angel, Wall-E is here and we are going to scare him."

Her face lighten when I said that 'we', I really mean she is going to scare the fastest kid in the world. She started walking slowly to kitchen then hide behind a bar stood. Wally was wearing his regular clothes eating a big bowl of icecream and didn't notice my sister. Good. Angel smiled in glee as she was getting closer to him.

She stopped than took a big deep breath in than let in out, "Hey Wall-E!" Wally jumped up by surprise and turned around to met my Angel jumping on his chest! The force caused him to fall back to the ground. Wally groaned while Angel stand on him with the big bowl of ice-cream in the air and shouting, "Angel win!"

I dash into the kitchen looking surprise and shock that my little Angel jumped on Wally! How can that be happened? Wally looked at least 5'7" and she was able to jumped on him. Was her power started to show again?!

She smiled and jumped off of Wally's chest than ran back to the living room to eat the ice-cream. I hurry to Wally's side and asked in a concerned way, "Wally, are you okay? Are you in pain?"

"Yes."

Oh God no, she must have really hurt him! "Where are you hurt?"

He pointed at his stomach and grunted, "It's my stomach, dude."

Footsteps can be hear again, but this time I turn around to see it was Robin in his regular as well. "Whoa what just happened?" He asked.

"Angel jumped on Wally and now his stomach is in pain," I explained.

Robin raised his eyebrow than started giggling real hard. What was so funny? His best friend is hurt and that my little sister gave him that pain? He stopped laughing than sighed, "It's okay SB remember Wally's metabolism."

I didn't know if I could be glad that it was his metabolism or could be piss that he scare the hell out of me and having think that my Angel cause him pain. Before I glare or choke him, he managed to superspeed away from me and standing behind of Robin in fear.

"I just wanted the ice-cream, Supey! Forgive and forget me or blame it all on Rob for training her."

"What? I didn't teach his sister how to jump on people," Robin turned around to face the speeder to defense his self.

**Robin's P.O.V**

No, I didn't teach his sister anything! I was babysitting for Superboy because KF needed to 'brought' him for ladies business. Than Kal come and we decide to train for our first mission for tomorrow while she was supposedly taking a nap, but was watching us instead somehow. But at the end, I beat Kal three time and show my move to SG, SB and KF have fought the Terror Twin at the mall than meet the Flash and Superman. Wally told me what happened between them and I know I've to come early for my friend and for a question.

"Um Superboy, how you been since yesterday?" I asked, really want to know how my friend is feeling.

"Just fine, Robin. Yesterday was okay, I fought the Terror Twin and save peoples without them knowing me." He replied with a smile. "Plus I think Angel's power ready to show and I'm ready for our first mission."

It's easy to tell that he was lying to me, but I don't want to challenge him to continue and piss him off. Dad can challenge Uncle Clark to make him talk, but seem to not work anymore and that Uncle Clark distance his self from him and us. He been started acting like when Baby D came into own family and I know for a fact dad knew something was up but let him be and now SG's power started to act. This is so totally not aster.

"Was it truth that you wore a cowboy hat when you fought the Twin?" I asked with my laugh, trying to change the subject now.

"Wally gave it to me when we was at the mall," he crossed his arms.

"Really?" I turn my grin on Kid Mouth and ready to give him a sarcasm joke. "Hey Wally, doesn't Central's girls like country boys?"

"What?" Superboy glared at Wally coldly.

"Seriously dude?" Wally glared at me and back away slowly from a growling Kryptonian teenager. "Supes it not what you think, Rob just messing with you-" Wally stopped when we hear Supergirl screamed out for her brother.

**Superboy's P.O.V**

"Supes!" My Angel screamed for me in fear. I ran to the lounge room and see my sister crying.

"What wrong?" I asked then hold her in my arms. She was definitely crying and had the ice cream that she taken from Wally was falling from her mouth.

"Supes getting hurt," she sodded leaving me and everyone (M'gaan, Kaldur and someone else have enter the Cave just shortly) confused.

"What are you talking about, Angel?"

"Supes being hurt from a robot and green rock on the box."

When she said the box she meant the TV, so I looked at the TV to see Superman fight the robot as I know as the cyborg Metallo at the rooftop of the Daily Planet in Metropolis.

I smiled to calm my messy baby sister down and wipe the ice cream from her mouth, "Angel that's not me."

"Huh?" She stopped sobbing a little than looked at the TV than back at me with a confuse look. "If that not my Supes, who him?"

I paused for moment and think about what I'm going to said. Tell her who he is and save dad the time of explaining everything to her. Or be quiet and just wait for dad to do the explaining. I'm stuck between a rock in a hard place now.

"Um, Supes alright?" Her question stopped my thought and I nodded. She smiled and rested her head on my chest, "Supes who he?"

I sighed and ready to answer that question, "Well Angel he-"

"He's Superman." I looked up to see it was Gotham's knight the Batman answer.

"Uncle Bats!" I let my Angel down so that she can go hug Batman's leg hard. "Hi Uncle Bats what you doing here?"

"Just checking the mountain," he replied with a grunt while rubbing her hair. "I heard you scream for your brother. What happened?"

"Supesman look like my Supes and was being hurt by Robotman and Angel start crying." She explained than looked ready to cry again. "Uncle Bats will Supesman be okay? Can Uncle Bats help him?"

"He won't need help, Supergirl. He will win the fight against Metallo."

Her eyes widened in shock, "But Uncle Bats, Supesman need-"

"Uncle Bats is right, Angel. Superman is a strong hero that can handle anything." I interrupted to help calm her too.

"Your brother is right, Supergirl." Kaldur and my Team also agreed with me.

She sighed sadly with her head down and mumble okay. Great now she think we doesn't care about him I was about to try to cheer her up but Robin beat me to the punch.

He gotten closer to her high and smile, "Hey Supergirl, how about we watch Superman beat up that Robotman okay?"

She nodded, "Okay Robbie, Angel watch Supesman to help and learn from."

Learn? Why would she be learning from him? Or does she mean the TV that she learning from it? Or was this what that monster Desmond doing this to her since the hell I would call Cadmus? But before I can ask any of those questions, she surprised me by pulling me to the couch than was able to push to couch and sit on my lap. I guess her super-strength is starting to act now and with big questions coming too.

Our friends come sat around and watch the battle between Superman and Metallo while Batman was just staring at my sister than walked away. Oh boy, he possibly going to information Superman after the fight would this mean he will come to help now?

As we continue to watch Superman beat Metallo and listen to friends telling my sister about the Man of Steel, I can't help but stare at Angel and wonder if she and I would ever have all of Superman's power. We both got his strength but she did a little barrier which is really hard to examples. Maybe Desmond was doing some experiment on her and cause that power?

"Supesman eyes turn red and flying and strong! How?" Angel asked exciting.

"Well he's a Kryptonian, Angel," _Like u and me._ I wanted to add that sentence but I keep my mouth shut and hoped my friends would too.

"Angel remember that man. That man was on the moon and when everyone see the moon!" Angel shouted.

So she does remember him now huh? That's good to know meaning less exampling to do.

"Angel like his colors and powers and cape, Supes and friends." She smiled than soon that smile faded away with a question look on her face. "Supes is he da-"

"Supergirl," we all look up to see the Batman standing there. The guy really know when to pop up and save the day, huh? "Your brother and friends are needed for a job tonight."

I looked at the clock and its show 8:00. Damn it all we got only 2 hour until we leave for our first mission and I have to feed her, clean her than put her to sleep. Plus the Batman wanted me to wear this new stealth clothes instead of the clothes that on me. I don't do cape and tight no offense its would feel wired wearing those type of clothes like dad.

I gotten off the couch causing her to slide off my lap and fall on the floor. She pouted in a little cute way and grabbed my hand hard. I smile its kind of great to feel her strength now, "Come on Angel, lets find you something-"

"Robin will feed your sister. I would like to have a word with you, Superboy." Batman order. We looked surprise by his order. I passed my sister to the Boy Wonder and glared at the Dark Knight as my sister and friends left the room.

"Before we discuss the incident about Supergirl's power, I would like to speak with you about that woman you and your sister encounter a week ago."

"What about her, Batman?" I asked, what does he want to know about her? "She was just a nice woman we meet at the park. Did something happen to her?"

"No," he said and just stared at me. People said that when he glare at you, it's like he trying to stare into your soul, or see if you're lying or trying to challenge you. If it either of them, it's started to piss me and he won't like me if I am piss.

"Will what seen to be the problem then, Batman?" I asked, trying to sound calm now.

"Nothing to discuss about _yet_." How he said yet in that sentence is as if she dangerous or something. But everyone know that the Dark Knight know more than what he is holding. "Now, about Supergirl's powers? She only have super strength correct?"

"That and she was able to super jump on Wally too. Do you know when Superman would come and help us?"

"That's a discussing between myself and Superman."

"But she started asking questions, Batman! And I sure in hell don't want to keep lying to her!" I know I was raising my voice at the Justice League's leader, but damn it started to piss me off.

"Um, Supes, Uncle Bats you okay?" I turned to face my baby sister that was holding the refrigerator door.

I sighed heavily, "Yes we are fine. But why are you holding the refrigerator door?"

"Angel want to show Supes and Uncle Bats, what me did!" She replied with a sleepy smile. "Now, Angel strong like Supes and Supesman!"

"Yeah, I guess you are," I picked her up making her dope the door. "Now, let's see if I can help you go to bed, little lady."

"Okay," she yawned out than waved at everyone. "Night-night Uncle Bats and friends."

They said their goodnight to her, I walked us to her room and get her all clean up in her pajamas now. She ran to her bed and holding her stuff animals Peggy, the horse and Teddy, the super bear.

"Ready for bed, Angel?" She shook head no. "Why? Is it about mine and our friends job?" And she nodded with a sad look.

"Will Supes and friends be alright on job?" I can hear the worry in her voice and heart. I sighed, sat on her bed and show her my big smile.

"Of course! And you want to know why?" She have this big smile as if she know that answer. "I am the Superboy and I would anything to protect my friends on our job."

"Like Supesman?"

"Yeah like Superman. Now, are you ready for bed or what?" She nodded and started close her eyes. I rubbed her hair and whisper 'goodnight' and 'sweet dream' to her as I left the room. I tried to growl to be anger and ready for mine first mission with a team.

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Final got this chapter finish! I blame two of the best games in 2015, but who I am to ignore them? For this chapter, I decided not to leave this * for you to connect the dots on this chapter, but to confuse you more and leave you more questions. So anyway remember to leave me a review, readers! Bye! **


	9. Checkup, Checkout

**~July 25, 2010 The Watchtower~**

In the Earth's orbit was the orbiting satellite of the Watchtower, the true headquarter of the Justice League. The Dark Knight, his wife, the Amazonian princess and her husband standing and watching their home planet in silent.

Catwoman rested her head on his shoulder and said, "I can never stop looking at this view. It's make the Earth look so peaceful."

"I agree with you, Selina." Diana agreed, while still watching the blue planet.

Steven nodded, "Yeah, but the one thing that missing is kids waking you up for breakfast." He joked, but that caused an elbow to the side by his wife.

Both the Dark Knight and former Catbulger looked at the retire USAF pilot. It's still surprise them that Diana and Steven are some what marry for seven years with a daughter and son of their own. Steven worked as a liaison and spy for the Justice League and sometime a stay at home dad on Paradise Island.

"Not trying to broke the mood here, but why are we here anyway Bruce?" Steven asked.

Batman turn his focus back on the planet, "I want Catwoman, Wonder Woman and Captain Marvel to assist Dr. Drew."

Dr. Cathy Drew was the League trustee doctor. Her specialize was with children and teens making her the perfect young doctor for their protégé.

"Why would we need to assist her, Batman?" Diana asked.

"I want her to give Supergirl a checkup. I want to know what her strong and limits are."

Both Selina and Diana nodded while Steven looked at him as if he was crazy. Being a liaison, spy and husband to a League member, he would know anything that've happened and he know how the Super sibling come to everyone lives. If these children was being abuse by Desmond and his team, Superboy would probably get ready to attack the young doctor. Plus children are terrify of the n-e-e-d-l-e-s word just ask his four years old son.

"Are you sure Bruce?" Selina asked. She started to get worry for those kids now. Clark still haven't visit those kids and now the girl got her super strong and keep accidental destroying things or hugging people to tight. And their don't know the limits to her and her brother power.

"Yes."

"But what of Superboy?" Diana asked, she know for a fact that older sibling are very protected over younger brother or sister. And to imagine a teen Kryptonian with the strong of Kal-El can be dangerous for the doctor safety.

"Robin will notify him." Both ladies looked at him with a 'should had know' look and left.

As they wives left, Steven glanced at the Dark Knight and remember something, "Wait, why I'm here again?"

"For your new assingment," Batman said as he give him a yellow envelop to start his mission. "Now, if you excuse me I'm needed elsewhere."

* * *

**~Mountian Justice~**

On the green side of the mountain was the Boy Wonder and the Boy of Steel watching the sea waves go back and front, the yellow sand, seagull flying and an angel sleeping. Robin told Superboy about Supergirl's appointment and was royalty pissed off, but promise he would supervisor them like a hawk. These would be his first time seeing his sister being observe by a doctor that isn't Desmond or Spence. Dubbilex wouldn't tell him anything when he asks, but know for a fact it must been hard to tell him.

"So are you ready for her appointment, Superboy?" Robin asked, deciding to broke the silent.

"I don't know," Superboy said, as he rubbed his sister black long hair, "this would be mine first time seeing her get a checkup."

Robin nodded, "That's understandable, but you can trust Dr. Drew. She treat myself, my brothers, Wally, Kal, Speedy and even Wonder Woman's children too."

"Wonder Woman get kids?"

He giggled why do everyone think a woman like Aunt Diana can't fall in love, get marry and had a son than had an adopted girl. "Yeah, two kids- a girl and a boy."

"I'll be damned, who lucky to give her pregnant?"

"Sorry Supes, he classified," both laughed by that little joke. For some reason the Boy Wonder and Super sibling had this close friendship than with anybody else on the Team.

Superboy stopped laughing and asked, "What time that doctor suppose to come anyway?"

"I don't know. Mom said she would beep for us," just than Robin's common started to beep, "I guess that now."

"Alright, hey wake up." Superboy gently shook her.

Supergirl yawned with eyes still looking sleepy. "Yes Supey?"

"It time to go back now."

"Okay." Their gotten up and started walking back to the Cave and was greeted by Catwoman and Wonder Woman. Angel gasped than jumped out of Superboy's arms and ran to her, "Auntie Kitty! You here!"

"Yeah Auntie Kitty come with Auntie Diana. Said hi."

"Hi Auntie...Dana, me Angel," she pointed at herself than pointed at her brother, "he Supes." Superboy nodded to her as he already remember her from their freedom.

"Well, nice to meet both." She send a gentle smile to them, _This child is truthly is an angel of purest and goodest. Kal-El going to had a hard time with this child the most._

Catwoman crouched down to Supergirl's height, "Angel a friend of Unlce Bats want to learn about you and your power."

She looked confuse, "Why?"

"Because your power are growing and we would like to know how strong you're." Diana replied and that was the straw that broke the camel's back.

"Like doctor?" A purple ball started show itself on her. She was used her barrier to protect herself now in fear. "Is Angel's doctor here?"

"No," Superboy said with a low growl. He walked close to her and smile, "You got a new and nicer doctor."

"Really?" The barrier disappeared when she asked.

He rubbed his forehead with hers, "Really. Now how about you go get your cape and show her how brave you are." She nodded and ran to get her little red Superman's cape that Batman brought. She come back with cape on and when into her brother arm. "Good let's go meet your new doctor."

Everyone walked to the medical bay to see Captain Marvel and Dr. Drew there whispering. The doctor looked around twenty with brown short hair. She didn't wore the white lab coat that you would see on doctors she just wear a pink nurse suit on instead.

"You remember the plan?" Dr. Drew asked.

"Of course Dr. Drew," Captain Marvel smiled with his nod. "Oh hey everyone."

Everyone greeted him while Supergirl was looking around in fear for something or someone for that matter. "Where is new doctor?"

"That would be me, Supergirl," Drew walked up with a smile, "hey I'm Dr. Drew."

She looked at her new doctor in disbelief, "You doctor?"

"Yes, I am your new doctor. Why?"

"Old doctors had white coat and circle glasses. He was a meanie and let Angel see Supey getting hurt." She hugged her big brother and mummbled, "Angel never want to see Supey get hurt ever again."

Superboy hugged his little sister protectly and whisper, "I promise you won't, Angel." But in the inside, his heart felt broken and put together by angry and hatred now for two people. _Desmond and Spence_. Superboy balled his fist and mentally growled to think about that monster and woman name. Spence was just Desmond's assistant but she was worst like him when the G-Gnome control her. But that monster, Superboy wished he can had some more round without mercy when he was a Blockbuster.

"Oh well, I like my pink nurse outfit anyway. Pink is my favorite color."

"Pink is Angel's color too," Supergirl smiled a little. She looked at the Captain Marvel than asked, "What you here for Cap? You need a check up too?"

"Nah, just here for a game we can play," he replied.

"Game?" She asked excitedly, "What kind of game? Angel want to play please!"

"You will play but first," Dr. Drew pulled out a blue circle of a necklace and put on her, "for the games you must wear this."

She started ohhing at the necklace but unknown to her that blue necklace was a device that show the heartrate of it host.

"Now the first game we are playing is the Armstrong challenge. For the Armstrong challenge, you must pick pick up weight like Captain Marvel to see how strong you're."

She nodded than follow Captain Marvel to the weights. "You ready Supergirl?" She smiled then picked up two 10 pounds above her head. "Not fine, you cheated." Captain Marvel grinned and lift two 15 pounds with one hand. She pouted than dropped the weights and went to get the next weight.

"This is incredible!" The doctor grinned as their watch Supergirl and Captain Marvel keep lifting weight after weight. "She putting up weights more than her own! Lifting pounds that can be three or four time her size."

Catwoman, Wonder Woman and Robin eyes widened as she stopped at the 650 pounds. She can be strongest little girl in the Justice League care now and that made her brother proud. Being able to see how his little sister trying to beat Captain Marvel were just beyond incredible now.

Captain Marvel smiled down at the tried girl, "You did great, Supergirl."

She smiled back, "Yeah, but Angel want to do great next time."

"And I'll be waiting for that challenge, Supergirl."

"You did great, Supergirl," Dr. Drew said as she record the super strength limit. "Now let's continue with other challenges to do and than you'll be done."

She nodded her than pull Captain Marvel's arm, "Hurry Cap, we got more games to play!"

* * *

**~Metropolis City~**

In the heart of Metropolis, at the corner of Fifth Street and Concord Lane was the Daily Planet, a broadsheet newspaper and workplace of Clark Kent. He just got finish typing article that he must finish or his boss would had his hive. He been out of it since his...clones come into the picture. The sixteen years old clone- Superboy was creation to kill or replace him. He looked so and to must like Clark when he was a teen going to high school.

And the little six years old clone- Supergirl, he don't know what reasons why would those scientists would create her but he can see how protected Superboy was with her. She looks so short to him with his looks. The girl seen to be a child that doesn't had a care in the world, so innocent.

"Hey Smallville, what you think?" Lois Lane, his partner of twelve years asked.

"Nothing Lois," he lied than sighed, "just finishing this article."

"Really?" She asked than sat on his desk with a smirk. "I know your lying Smallville because you just keep blanking out for some reason."

He wanted kicked himself now, his thought would be on those clones since coming to his- the League life. Lucky for him they aren't his responsibility but, why does their keep entering into his thought? The day when their smile keep replaying in his head and heart. Why?

"I'm sure, Lois. I'm going to lunch now." He send his article to the chief and was about to left when Lois stopped him.

"Remember we got a press conference to attend tonight." Clark nodded and left work to go to the best diner in Metroplis.

Bibbo's Diner is little restaurant in the city own by former solider, Bibbo Bibbowski. The diner is the go to place to be yourself around a trusty man, meet Bruce sometime and for good old apple pie.

"Hello Mr. Bibbowski." Clark greeted as he sit on the stool and took his hat off.

Bibbo looked up to see his favorite customer greet him, "Look who late for lunch again! Lenny take over and make Clark's usual, thank you." He walked out of kitchen to nag him. "What give Kent? You been running late more than usual."

Clark laughed, "Sorry Mr. Bibbowski, it just work been a killer now a days."

"Oh, I thought it was from the boy."

He looked down and cursed hisself. The day when him and the Flash locked up the Terro Twin after their were defeated by Kid Flash and Superboy. The clone was there for reasons he don't know or care but he can felt Superboy watching him somewhere with that cowboy hat. "How did you-"

"Always read and watch the News, Kent," the veteran said as he place Clark's lunch with an apple pie than sighed. "So tell me about your son if-"

"He's not my son," Clark interred quickly as he place his bitten sandwich down. "He's just a clone the League and I found at Washington, DC with his sister. Nothing more, nothing less."

Mr. Bibbowski just stared at the man in disbelief. He lead back and sighed, "I remember being you when I was young- prideful, arrogant solider that would do anything for this country. Won't think of anything else like having a family now look at me, a 50 years old man that should be marry, a father, becoming a grandfather and retire. But now look at me as an owner in a little diner with no one to past it down."

Clark didn't look at him as he started eating his pie, "What you trying to said?"

"Don't waste your life just being just a newreporter or a hero. Be something more for those kids or you'll regret it and remember that sandwich with that pie cause $4.75."

He rolled his eyes but smile as stand up to get his wallet to pay the man than put on his hat, "Yeah, I know. Thanks for lunch and see you tomorrow."

As he walked back to work, Mr. Bibbowski's words still play in his mind. Does he want to continue this lifestyle? Being Clark Kent and Superman with no wife, no children to come home to or tried to be something more? He shaken his head in frustration to stop the dreams he always wanted to had.

_I can't tried to do those dream anymore,_ Clark sighed sadly. He shouldn't be thinking of those wants or dreams anymore since Jor-El smashed them and when two importance people left him.

He continued walking back to the Daily Planet still into his through when he accidentally bumped into a lady. The lady looked in early thirties, short, blue eyes, long black hair, wore everything in black. Too Clark, she look beautiful and...familiar by her looks.

"Oh I'm so sorry miss! Let me-" Before he can grab her hand a wolf growled at him.

"Beta***** enough." The wolf stopped her growls than tend to the woman side checking for injuries. The woman smiled at the black wolf, "I'm fine Beta, you must keep calm please. Sorry about her, she been acting moody all week. And I don't know why?"

"I can see," Clark smiled as he can hear with his super hearing that the wolf Beta has more heartbeats. "Maybe you could get her check?"

"I was, but I don't if Metropolis have a vet."

"I can show you where the vet is." Both the lady and Beta looked at each other than back at the man. Clark's eyes widened that the ladies than hold up his hand in defense. "It isn't like that ma'am. I'm not a prev or a creep, I been in Metropolis for twelve years, I know the city more. But if you mind and I don't mind-" Clark stopped talking when he see her laughing. Clark grunted as he was acting as clumsy, shy, blabber Clark Kent, it been awhile since he acted like that toward a woman.

The lady stopped laughing, "I'm sorry for laughing at you, it's just I never seen a man being this blabbing before."

"Yeah, uh that's me." Before Clark walk away in shame or defeat the lady grabbed him by his collar shirt. He looked surprise that this little lady was strong enough to pull him.

"Isn't it rude for man to walk away from a woman without her answering your question right?" Clark thought about it but nodded instead and that made her smile. "Good, lead the way Mr. Kent."

"Wait, how did-" She pointed at his chest that had his nametag on it. "Oh, so um, let's get you ladies to the vet." The lady follow

Beta just stared at her master and this stranger and follow the two with a close eye on the giant stranger. She dreadfully just want to be check and come back to her mate, the new Alpha of their pack.

The walk to the vet was in silent, Clark cant help but stare at this little lady is brave for coming with him. She don't know anything about him but still came along. Maybe she was native or brave just because she got strength and a wolf. He worried why does she feel and look so familiar to him.

"Well, thanks for being our guide, Mr. Kent." The lady said as she and Beta was about enter the Metropolis Animals Clinic.

"Wait, can I know your name sense you know mine?" Clark asked.

She stopped, than turn to face Clark with smirk, "I'm a person that would give my name, but you can just call Luna*****. Goodbye Mr. Kent." She walked in the Clinic leaving Clark to wonder in his thought.

_Luna? Why have a nickname like that? _He asked, than see the moon coming out with the night and stars. _Oh boy, the press conference! _Clark whistle for a cab to come pick him up and hurry for the meeting before Lois have his ass.

* * *

**~The Watchtower~**

"So, Kal really have children now, Batman?" The blonde haired woman asked again. She had bob of blonde hair, wear a white spandex, wore blue gloves and boots and red cape on her left shoulder. Her is name is Linda Danvers*****, but real name was Kara Zor-El, cousin of Clark Kent/Kal-El. But now she was Power Girl, cousin to the Man of Steel and the first Supergirl.

Batman nodded. For the past three hour or so, the Dark Knight had flow to National City to get the native Krytponian for some information about Krytponian children and show videos of the children and watching Supergirl getting check out. He would had asked Martha but wanted to let Clark do the examples to his mother not him.

"Both these two are different if you ask me."

"How so?" Batman asked, as their continue watching Supergirl wrestling her brother arm.

"I don't know, but maybe you should let me meet my new cousins to see why." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Not yet," Kara grinned and can't wait to them. "But would you be aid to found blue kryptonite?"

"Can't promise you, I can find some but for, uh you don't tell me they name?"

He sighed sadly, "That's because they don't have a name."

"Oh, I'd see if I can find some." Kara said as she felt sad for them and flow to the Zeta-Beam. "Please kept me updates on them, Bruce," she entered it and left the Dark Knight alone.

Bruce grunted frustration as he watch them keep playing with his son, but was staring at Superboy. He had a feeling that the Boy of Steel is close to losing fate in him and was getting closer to the mystery woman.

* * *

**A/N: Yes! I finally finish this chapter, for our brave men and women that give their life for this country!**

**Beta: If anyone can guess who her mate is I'd let him come on the next chapter!**

**Luna: That is just a nickname for but soon her origin will shine some light to it and had Clark start falling soon.**

**Linda Danvers/Power Girl: I wanted to brought some more family to help them before Martha Kent come into the picture just yet.**

**Soon remember to leave reviews, follow or favorite and be safe out there! Until next time!**


	10. Camping in the Woods

**~July 31, 2010 Mount Justice, RI~**

**Superboy's P.O.V**

I groaned on the couch as today felt so boring in the Cave. Myself, Angel and the Team except Miss Martian. She was in the kitchen doing some cooking in there.

Robin groaned too, "I'm so bored." He and Angel was sitting on the couch with me while Wally and Kaldur sat on the armchair.

"Me too." Wally added too.

Kaldur stopped reading his book and looked at us, "Than what shall we do, my friends?"

We shrugged our shoulder and couldn't think of a thing to do. Batman doesn't got no mission for us and nothing don't be on a Saturday anyway.

"Uh, Angel got a plan," she said so shyly as we looked at her. "We can play games."

"Games like what?" Wally asked.

"Um, camping in the mountain." Camping? Maybe she think camping is a game now? Maybe I kept her here too long every since they met that woman at Roger Williams Park. That woman still stay in my mind for some reason and I didn't get the chance to see her eyes and know her name.

"That's sound exciting to do, Supergirl!" Megan said flow to us with burned cookies. "Maybe we could go camping."

"But where would we going?" Wally asked.

"How about Acadia National Park?" We all turn around to see Red Tornado supplied.

Acadia National Park is an United States National Park in Mount Desert Island, Maine. The place alot of lakes and ponds, different type of animals, great views of everything, a lot of trees and space. Easy for us to stay out of sight from normal people.

Kaldur closed his book and asked, "What do you said Team and Supergirl, shall we go?" We looked at each other than nodded. "Good. We'll had to buy some supplies and food too. Red Tornado, can you notified Batman for us?"

"Understood Aqualad," he stand still and contacted Batman. "He said you may go, but want Robin to come get something for you, Supergirl."

She gasped as she ran to Red Tornado, "Uncle Bats give Angel something, Mr. Red?" He nodded and only excited her more, "What did Uncle Bats give Angel?! Please tell me!"

"I'm sorry Supergirl, but I don't know what had Batman gotten you. But for now you must wait for Robin to return with your gift."

"Okay, Mr. Red," she ran to me and hug my leg. "Supey did you hear? Uncle Bats give Angel something!"

"Yeah, I heard," I said and think about what had the Dark Knight give my sister?

"Alright and thanks. Oh and can you tell him that the credit going to be pretty bad for him." Robin laughed. He made it sound like we going to spend more.

"Will do, now enjoyed your camping trip," he said as he walked away.

"Sweet! Camping!" Wally grinned.

"For supplies, we should get what we needs from a better store. But until then, we need to start packing and meet at the Bio-ship within an hour."

"Wow Kal, not even on a mission you still bossing us around." Robin joked.

"Well of course I must boss people around because I'm the leader of this team. Megan, can you help Superboy and Supergirl with their supplies?"

"No problem, Kaldur. I make sure we all get what we need." He nodded than left with Robin and Wally to start their packing.

"So Megan, where are we go anyway?" I asked as nicely.

"Oh, I know the perfect to shop for supplies!"

* * *

**~Walmart~ **

Ah Walmart, the best place to buy anything from this one huge blue and white store. We enter the place to see it pack as ever with shopper.

My Angel gasped when she see all these people. "Lots of people here!"

"Yeah, I always shop here for our groceries and be seeing the supplies we might need," she added with a smile.

"Oh, what we need Supes and Meggie?"

I crossed my arms and smile, "Well, for the camping trip we would need a lot of supplies. Like a tent and sleepbag to sleep in, flashlight to see in the dark and some food and water and maybe some toys you can played too."

"Oh," she smiled than grabbed both of our hand and started pulling us. "Let's go and found them!"

After a hour in a half of shopping for a tent, sleeping bag, flashlight, goggles, some more clothes, a first aid kit and a camera. We walked to the checkout aisle ready to pay our supplies with the Batman's gift card.

"You kids sure has a lot of things here? Going camping?" The employer asked.

Me and Megan nodded while Angel squealed, "Yeah, camping!"

"Now, that's good and that's would be $179."

As I was about to paid for it, my sister grabbed my arm and asked, "Can Angel tried?"

I shrugged and smiled, "Sure, you can tried. You gave the man the card and you would to for a white long called a receipt."

"Okay." she did everything I told her and took the receipt. She smiled as she show us the receipt, "Angel like Supes now!"

"Yeah, you are Angel," I smiled as I was carrying the heavily stuffs while the girls carry the light stuff as we left Walmart.

"Thanks was a nice thing you did there, Superboy," Megan blushed.

"Just letting my sister do something too," I give her a small smile.

* * *

**~Mount Justice~**

We maybe it back to the Cave to Kaldur placing his stuff in the ship. He greeted ours with a nodded, "It's seen that you guys are back early and brought a lot of supplies."

"Well, I won't say 'supplies'," the girls smiled knoiwing that their the one that did most picking there. "I would say 'things we'll need to enterian a six years old, some clothes to swin and sleep too'."

"I see, now we must wait for Robin and Wally." He lead on the ship with his eyes close and arms cross.

"I hope Robin and Wally get here soon. This would be our first camping trip together and I'm so excited!" Megan stated excitedly while flowing around.

"Angel too! Angel too!" Angel agreed too and chasing after Megan.

After chasing the Martain for a minute or two, she stopped than gasped we all looked concern now. I kneed in front of her and asked, "What wrong, Angel?"

"Angel do not want to leave Teddy and Peggy alone! Can their come too, Supes?"

"Yeah their can come," she was about to run off, but I stopped her and continue with my sentence. "But you must watch them so that their won't run off, okay?"

"Okay Supes," she nodded and left to get her stuff animals.

"Are you teaching your sister responsibly, Superboy?" Kaldur asked with an eye open.

Wait, was I teaching her how to be responsible now? I shrugged, "I don't know, Kaldur. This parenting role is no joke and it's just keep getting overwhelming sometime."

Kaldur sighed and hold my shoulder with a tight squeeze. "My friend, I can't said I know what it feel to care for a sibling that so young, but please have a little more patience."

"Patience?" I scoffed, "I been playing parent for almost a month and now I need to wait some more?!" I don't mean to yell at him or blame my little Angel's power but with Superman not being here it started to pissed me off.

"Like I said before Superboy, but just have faith and don't lose it."

I looked away and tired to calm down about Supergirl come- "Supes okay?" Damn it! I looked down to see her innocent face with that questionable look.

"Yeah, I am okay," I said as I started rubbing her hair to see that smile of her.

"Glad you feeling aster, Superboy, but can someone help us?" I looked up to see Robin with his bag on his back just like Wally but their was holding a small refrigeretor. Seriously Wally.

"Ohh Angel can help you Robbie!" She ran to them and hold the refrigeretor proudly at me.

"Thanks little Supey can you put that in the ship for me?" She nodded and ran to the Bio ship leaving Robin and Wally glazing at me.

"What happened here Superboy?" Robin asked me.

"We was just having a disagreement, Robin. Nothing that need to be worry." I walked pass then and enter the Bio ship to see my sister placing the refrigerator in the storage area. "Good job there, Angel."

"Thanks Supes." She came to me and asked, "We leaving now?"

"Yeah, but soon," I picked her up and took a seat. "You ready to go camping?"

She nodded, "Yeah, we going to have lots of fun." The others finally came in the ship, Robin was smiling and looked at Supergirl. "Robbie why you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because I liked the gift Uncle Bats give you." He pull out a blue bracelet and give it to her.

"It's so blue and pretty!" She smiled, "Thanks Robbie!"

"Don't thank me, thank Uncle Bats for the gift." He helped put the bracelet on her left wrist. "Supergirl's bracelet is a mood bracelet with a small tracking of her whereabouts and powers too."

"Really?" I asked. Batman that overprotected, two step ahead, genius know when to act. With the bracelet, I bet he can to some checking on with the doctor and know her whereabouts when I'm taking her out of the Cave.

"Moon bracelet?" Angel asked.

"No, it's a mood bracelet." Wally corrected taking the challenge.

She shocked her head no and pouted with her hands on her hips, "No, it moon bracelet, Wall-E."

Wally back away when she did the cute standing her ground. "Now, I see why you guys have a little argument."

"Yeah," I pull her closer to my chest to make her stop pouting.

* * *

**~Acadia Nation Park, Maine~**

After some hours later, we finally landed in Acadia Nation Park. This place looked huge with the best views of the mountains and beachs.

"Robin, did you download the map of the park?" Kaldur asked.

Robin nodded and show the whole nation park, "First thing Batman order me to do before I left the Bat Cave."

"Good, it's seen that we are in the west side of the park. But for the mean time we should scout the area."

"Like exploring?" Angel asked.

"Yes, like exploing. Let's move by start heading north."

After we left the Ship and put it in camo mode and explore around the area to get familiar and takes some pictures too. There was a lot of animals here- deer, mosses, foxes, black bears, coyotes and bobcat. It was kind of cool telling my sister about those animals.

One or two barking in the far north can be heard by my super-hearing. Wolves maybe? "Guys, there some barking in the far north. Are wolves suppose to be here?"

"There wolves here?" Robin asked as he checked the nation park information. "The park doesn't have wolves since more human started coming here."

"But can we see the wolves please?" Angel asked, jumping up and down in excitement.

"We should go guys!" M'gann said. She gasped then clapped her forehead, "Hello, Megan! We're stronger than them in anyway easy to protect Supergirl."

"She's does had a point," Wally agreed.

Robin and Kaldur doesn't seen to mind and I don't think it a bad idea but still need to be concern as her big brother superpower or not.

I smiled than pick her and started walking, "Yeah, but we must be careful and quite." She nodded and the other started following me to them. After a minute or so, I hear the wolves barking again. "We're getting close by now."

"Thank you, Superboy." Kaldur nodded than looked at all of us, "Remember to stay on your guard. Wolves are dangerous when their work together with the pack."

We nodded and keep moving to see two wolves chasing after each. A pure black with blue eyes chasing the white wolf with yellow eyes that has fishes in his mouth. This scene looked funny the white one must been a male while black wolf is a female. She finally tackle him on ground and started biting and licking his ear. I guess he was annoying or being overprotected with her 'cause of those more hearts beats that I hear.

"The black one, I think she might be pregnant with his pups."

"Wow, isn't that aster, huh?" Robin joked on top of the tree.

"Their having family?" my smiling Angel asked.

I nodded that even made her smile than that smile left her face. "Whoa what wrong, Angel? You was just happy a second ago."

"Supey, do we have family like friend?"

Damn that question, she started again those type of questions when we seen Superman fighting Metallo. What can I do? Kept lying to her and kept playing the waiting game? No, I'm done with the waiting shit. Can't wait for the Team to lecture me again. Than Batman too.

I sighed to calm myself and ready to answer, "Why asks that silly question? I'm your family along with our friends, Uncle Bats and Aunt Kitty. We're your family, okay." She bring that smiled back than nodded and I can feel that happiness coming to me again. "Okay, now let's see what those wolves are doing."

The Team's eyes was on me as Angel continue watching the wolves chatting but than their stopped. The white wolf rise up and starts smelling the air, his yellow eyes looked at our direction and started walking to us. Oh boy this is what I need. I place my sister behind me to see the guys getting ready as well. But as I turn around the wolf was in front of me and just stared at me than at my sister. He teared his head and move closer to sniff me. I growled, but he didn't paid no mind to me and start doing my sister with his mate this time.

She laughed, "Stop it, wolves that's tickling me!"

"This is so cute! I need a pictures of this!" Megan said than brought out the camera and stare taking the pictures.

"Whoa, I think their like you two." Wally said.

The pair stopped than turn around and start barking happily than just left.

"Aw, their left our," Angel groaned.

"Maybe that was the pack their smelled," Kaldur suggested, than see that the Sun was coming down. "We should get back and start unpacking before dark come."

The others agreed with his suggestion but something wasn't right here. I'd have hear more barking by now just another heart there. Angel grabbed my arm and start pulling me away. Oh well, I guess it was just me being overprotected again.

After returning to our campsite, we started unpacking to fix our tent up and make some good old hamburgers and hot dogs for dinner. Then after dinner the night was here with it stars so we just watch the stars and start telling story.

"Does Moon have stories?" Angel asked while looking at it full moon.

Kaldur nodded, "Yes, there a lot of stories about the Moon, but with the Sun as well."

"Really Kaldie? But why with the Sun?"

"Well, because their loved each other, but live a separated life for the Earth."

"Why Kaldur?" Megan asked in an interest way.

"The Sun bring warmth to us, helped the crops grow and our protector by day. While the Moon is our light, our guide and the protector of the night. But when the human race started to come their seen the Moon as a goddess that bring out evil thing in the dark when she come out. That's upset her so she turn her back on man and that was when the Sun god was infuriated."

The girls gasped in fear, Wally was eating a bag of chip and me and Robin listen to Kaldur's story about the Sun love for the Moon. I don't know if this story is truth but with Kaldur's serious voice he make it sound so good in way.

"What happened? Please tell more!" Angel jumped down and up on my lap.

"Alright than, he was so upset when man said those mean words, the god started telling them why she was important to them. That's she was the light, the guide and the protector for our in the night."

"The Sun was being so protected to the Moon like Supes with Angel?" She asked.

"Yes," I hugged her to my chest and kissed her forehead. "How the Sun protect the Moon is like how I'll protect you from bad people."

"Angel know Supes will save Angel no matter what."

"Yeah, no matter what happened." The Team smiled at our brother/sister moment and took some more pictures of us. I swear their like taking of us then themselves sometime. "Kaldur, you may continue with the story."

"After men apologize, the Moon return to them finally feeling that she belong with the people of Earth and was getting close to the Sun. The people of Earth give their guardian of the lights a name, Solar was the Sun while the Moon was name Lunar. Both guardian agreed to the names and become one just for the day shadowing the world from their love."

Robin smiled, "And that what we called the Eclipse of Solar and Lunar."

"Can we see the eclispee?" She asked the impossibly thing to do.

"That's something we can't do because Lunar and Solar are the only people that will make the eclipse happen."

"Ohh." She get the picture and start yawning and rubbing her eyes. "Angel sleepy now."

"Yeah, I think it pass your bed time anyway. Said goodnight to our friends."

"Night-night friends," she waved than rest her head on my shoulder.

"Remember you're on guard duty, Supey!" Wally shouted.

"Yeah, whatever." I gotten up and walked to our tent and place her in her sleeping bag with her stuff animals, Peggy and Teddy. "Goodnight and sweet dreams. We got a lot of things to do tomorrow and we need our strength."

"Okay, night-night Supes." And like that she was out like a light. Sleeping peacefully in that pink sleeping bag.

I just rubbed her head and just have questions on my mind. Have I lose faith in Superman? What path have I just taken for her now? And how in the hell would I be sleeping with these types of noise on this mountain is making? I exited to clear my thoughts and saw on the hill was the two wolves from early staring at me. They stare were like a worrying stare on their face and howling to the full the Moon than that when I hear a voice.

"Alpha, Beta shh," a woman said in a caring voice. "Let them sleep, we've work to do now let's go."

I can't see this woman but the wolves have start moving from the hill. I wanted to see who it was and why does she sound familiar but Robin stopped me from going.

"Whoa, what wrong SB?" He asked.

"It was nothing, through I heard something coming here. Just go to bed."

"Look like some one being chalant." I sent that kid a glare but that only made him laugh. "Night Supes. Remember we got a lot things to do tomorrow."

"I already know that so go to bed, Boy Wonder."

"Fine then, big brother." He went inside his tent and sleep.

That kid is really something? Big brother? The relationship I've with Robin, Wally, Kaldur, Megan even with Batman and Catwoman, I seen them as mine and my sister's family now. But where that leave Superman as our dad now? Or worse- a donor that help us be in this world? I sat by our tent watch the stars to see if their can help me to what I should do before facing Superman. I just hope I'm making the right move for Supergirl's future. For my future too.


	11. The Purpose of a Name

**~August 3, 2010 Metropolis City~**  
**Superboy P.O.V**

Whoa Metropolis look much bigger than Central City. This is my first time in Superman's city and I'm pretty nervous to see him since the Terror Twin issue. I needed to know if he want to be in mine and my sister's life before I well dismiss him out of our life and stay piss and hurt forever. My sister doesn't need that and I can't as her big brother be letting that happen to her. It will hurt me the most since I know and will be seeing him maybe. But this reject feeling is starting to hurt now. But before I can well search for him, the earth started to shake and people screaming for help. Superman will have to wait these people need my help. I super-jumped to the screams and see that the bridge has vehicles hanging off it. Oh great, I acted quickly and save two car, but the school bus need my help as well. So I rushed there and use my super strength but the school bus weigh too much for me to pull. God damn it! How much does these people weight?!

As I keep pulling the school bus I than fall down and see the Man of Steel holding the school bus up in the sky. What a showoff looking so super in the sky holding the bus. Just you wait when I can fly, Superman.

I gotten up and walked to him, "I had that under control."

He place the bus down and had this glaring look at me. "I didn't want to take that chance. As to your landing could have destabilize the bridge."

"But it didn't," I fired back. Was he really trying to start with me right in fornt of these people? All I was doing was helping these people and this is the thank I get? What the Hell is that!

"But it could have. We don't know the limits to your powers."

"Well, you know, could help us figure that out? Supergirl's power started to activated and that she need help."

"Batman's got that covered." He turned his back and answer his comm. On the comm it sound like Green Arrow, Black Canary and some other League member was in trouble. "Sorry Super... boy. Duty calls." And like that he flew away without even saying thank or asking how was Supergirl.

Is this what I get? Trying to help people like a hero than a weapon, but don't get acknowledge for the good I did from the man I was hoping to call dad? Was Desmond right this whole time? The people on the bridge were looking at me making me feel angry, nervous and alone. I need to get out of here before... something happened.

**~Happy Harbor, RI~**

I never thought the most quiet place that I can use is Roger Williams Park. I'd had been back at the Cave but with the guys saying they would watch Angel and take mine time. I just can't believe the issue with Superman on the bridge. How he barely didn't talk me or about my sister just worrying about Justice League's business. Maybe Desmond was right. Maybe he does see us as a weapon than a person. A weapon with no name just a purpose to destroy a man for my sister. What I am to do now? Keep lying to her and stay as a parent than a big brother to her? This had to be the worst day that happened to me. Don't know if I want to cried or destroy something to make this pain go away.

I can feel something watching me so I opened my eyes to see it was a white wolf with yellow eyes. Is that the same wolf from our camp trip? He howled at me or something else because this when she came.

"What's wrong Wolf?" She asked and I can't believe it was her. She looked so different than the last time me and my sister saw her. She wore a short red shirt, blue jean and black boots. This time I was finally abled to see her blue eyes for the first time. She saw me and smiled, "Hey it's you. Big brother."

"Yes, it good to see too miss." I wish I can be call something else than Superboy, Supes or Supey. I want me and Angel to have a name like everyone else instead nicknames.

She sat right next to me and can feel this comfortable feeling now. "Still as a nice guy since our last encounter."

I smiled she was so different than any woman I come against. Sure Black Canary is caring but more of a teacher's caring way, Wonder Woman and Catwoman are more of the aunts we never have. Why is she so different?

"So how it been since the past month of our last encounter?" She asked as she pet her white wolf.

"Well, just problems at home." Did I just told her that? She just a nice stranger that I meet in the past and there nothing bad about her. Plus she wouldn't know who I'm talking about anyway.

"Um, would you like to talk about it?"

"Hm, I would like to know your name before I can tell you about my problems."

"Very wise then, the nickname is Luna now what yours, Big Brother?"

"Um, I well don't have a good nickname yours." I lied hoping that she don't remember what Angel called me.

"Well that a shame. Than I guess I need to give you a nickname myself."

"Really?" I really hoped that the nickname she give is close to normal people name.

She nodded, "Yes, since you agreed that I can give you a nickname."

"Than what would be my nickname?"

"Hm, let's see here? You're very intelligence for your age, I can see your appetite for freedom, strong instinct, barely trust yourself but is a protector to those that you care about like a Connor. But with an 'e', Conner*****."

Conner, strong willed, wise or 'Hound-lover'? But it was real name or well a nickname to her that she just gave me. I am surprise that she got my whole personality like that. Kind of cool in away. "I think I can do to the nickname Conner."

She smiled, "I'm glad you like the nickname, Conner."

"I am a hound-lover to you now?" I asked.

"Will yes you're a wolf to me," she laughed than rubbing her pet head. "Wolves are everything of that personality and are big softer to the people they care about."

"Hey!" I said and see the wolf sending his master a glance.

"What? It's the truth no need to give me that look," she giggled.

I smiled as how could Batman think she can be dangerous. Sure she don't give me her real name but who am I to judge when I don't tell her me and Angel are clone of the Man of Steel.

"So where is your little Angel?" She asked than throw a ball for Wolf to go and catch it. "I image you guys being close together like glue."

"Well she is being watching by my friends back at our father's friend place since he work so much."

"Really?" She asked in shock and I nodded. "I'd never thought a father would do something like to his own children."

"Yeah." What? It the truth and I don't care for that man anymore. I played parent to my innocent sister no way in hell I would have him near her and this is what make me angry now.

"I can see you are angry right now, Conner," Luna said snapping me out of rage thoughts and have this concerned look on her face. "May I ask why?"

"It's just-" I couldn't finish that sentence without a growl coming out.

"Yeah, I understand that feeling." Wait she understand what I'm going through?

"You know what I'm going through?"

She nodded, "Yes, the man that I thought care about me were just using me. When I found that out I was angry and hated him and everyone with a passionate."

"It that's bad, Luna?"

"Very," she rubbed Wolf's head and stared at the sky. "I haven't seen them for years and ain't planing on seeing them ever. My angry for them will never change and it have messed up my life. Forgetting them is the hardest thing I can't do."

"So what you saying is that it wrong to be angry at my father?"

"No, it's wrong to stay angry at your father. But letting your anger control you, will be misguiding you and get you or others in danger."

Controling my anger? I've to laugh mentally because it would be disrespectful. Since my training at Cadmus, Desmond would always wanted me to get angry when I fight the G-Trolls. I guess him wanted to see what are the limit to my angry or rage. How can I control an emotion that a man make me only use, that make me strong? I've to ask that question to her and see if she can answer it.

"How can you control anger when it make you stronger?"

She smiled, "I thought that what your sister, the rest of your family and friends are for. That could make you stronger not by angry, Conner."

I gasped, were Wonder Woman, Megan, Wally, Kaldur, Catwoman, Batman, Robin and Angel is what make me strong?

"Thank you. I'll tried to use your words of advise."

"You're welcome, Conner." Wolf barked at her and looked at the setting sun. "Oh boy, night is coming soon we all should be getting ready to leave."

"Already?" I really hate to see her go just like that but maybe it was the best since I don't want to worry everyone and get Batman's bad side again about her again.

"Yes, Wolf's mate is pregnant and he can get pretty worry about her just for the little things."

"Okay than. Goodbye." I gotten up and started walking away.

"Conner," I turn around to see her waving goodbye. "Let your Angel know that pretty lady Luna say 'hello' and might get her the name Laura***** when we meet again."

I smiled and waved back, "Of course, Luna." I continue walking away and head to the Cave for my sister. Huh Laura? Can't wait to hear why name my sister that?

**~Mount Justice, RI~**

I entered the Cave to see the Team and my little Angel stopped a game and ready to welcome me back. Black Carney and Martian Manhunter were there as well.

"Supey!" My Angel ran to me and hugged my leg. "You home!"

Oh how wrong you're my little sister. This isn't what I would call home for her.

"Hey Superboy, how was Metropolis?" Megan asked.

"Terrible," I said with the coldest in my voice. I'm not going to lie to them since they are my friends.

"Oh," was all they said trying not sound upset about him.

"Superboy, we're needed for a mission. Batman had sent the coordinates already and we're waiting for you," Kaldur information me.

I nodded and pick Angel up, "I got a job to do and I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, be careful, Supey," she said than kissed my forehead. She never done that before but I put her down and left for our clean up mission.

**~Gotham Academy, Gotham City~**

God damn that copy cat machine, Amazo. Short story, we were suppose to drop off the League's trash at two different Star Labs but got hijacked for the parts by Professor Ivo's robot monkey. And now me and the anorid fighting in the Gym of Gotham Academy. He knocked me to the floor ready to unleashed the strength of Superman's on me but lucky Robin and Kid Flash came to my aid. Now we fought it but with the skills and strength of the Justice League we are losing this battle and it starting to pissed me off most.

I growled as I was getting out of the wreck than gasped. Robin and Kid Flash, my friends on the floor with Amazo walking to them. This is all my fault. I let my angry get the best of me and now they're about to get hurt because of me. My angry is what should get me stronger but it-

_"Letting your anger control you, will misguiding you and get you or others in danger," Luna said._

Luna's word of advise! She's right if I let my angry control me it will misguide me and other in danger. Why didn't I took to her words seriously! What do I need to get stronger? The Sun is what can heal me but the Moon is out. What can I do-?

_"I thought that what your sister, the rest of your family and friends are for. That could make you stronger not by angry, Conner." _

A smile popped on my face when those words come to me. That beautiful woman is the wisest woman I have ever meet.

I growled, "So everyone keep saying. It make me angry!" I super jumped to Ivo but the little rat gotten away from me. "I am ready to control my angry! Bring it!" I when after Ivo again knowing that Robin and Kid Flash would follow my lead. After they follow my lead, we were able to beat Amazo but Ivo got away with his monkeys. God damn it Batman going to be piss after this.

**~Mount Justice, RI~**

I sighed in satisfy after finishing the report that Batman wanted me to do for causing so much on the mission. Hey I wasn't going to said I'm sorry to him plus it wasn't all that bad, Megan's cookie started to taste a lot better. I place the report in Black Canary's office and when outside to look at the full Moon and thanked the one person that helped me the most. Luna. I hope that we meet again soon and live up to my new name as Conner and controlling my anger.

"Thank Luna," I said than when back to the Cave to check on Angel and hit the hay.

**No One P.O.V**

**~Happy Harbor, RI~**

Luna sighed in her apartment boulder enjoying the full Moon with a glass of wine and Wolf by her side. She enjoyed the moment with Conner, he's a sweet kid that care for his sister with the looks of a certain man she meet ago. But she still don't why she can't get them out of her mind?

Wolf licked his master's hand and draw her attention, "Yes? What is it?"

Wolf whined and that made her smiled. "Yes, I know we were being watch the whole time again but for some reason I can't stop it and it was worth it."

Wolf tilted his head in confusion. Luna rubbed his head and smiled, "Seeing those children Conner and Laura for the first time started a spark in my heart on this path of remorse. But until now let go to bed we got a lot of thing to do tomorrow." She took a sip of her wine and head inside with Wolf following to bed to be with his mate.


	12. Angel's Rage

**A/N: Hello, hello it me again and I'm feeling a little excited about this chapter because this is for Niom Lamboise. So I know you will all definitely enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**~August 4, 2010 The BatCave, Gotham~**

It was soon be to morning in Gotham City waking it people, but in the dark cave of the Batman was in a secret meeting with the League's spy, Steven.

"Why are we here early in the morning, Bruce?" Steven asked, rubbing his eye and yawned.

Bruce or Batman at the moment was sating in his chair and glaring at the man. "You said you have inform about our suspect."

"Yeah," Steven took out an envelope and pass it to Batman. "Your suspect like to be call Luna, she had two wolves and sent them back into India, like to travel, was with Superboy on the 3rd of August and knew I was watching her since day one, Bruce."

Batman looked surprise that this 'Luna' know he was there. "Was it intentional with Superboy? She wasn't getting you any trouble?"

"No, she don't seem to care and was there before him. Give words of advise, name him and Supergirl too."

Batman sighed knowing that he was losing this battle with this mystery woman 'Luna'. It was hard to tell if these woman was a threat or not. She appeared from nowhere with no inform than give little background that she told Superboy than lecture and he would listen to her.

"Is the woman Luna still there?"

"That's the problem she left to India. So what now, Bruce?"

Batman turn his attention on his family now. The Justice League could use a person like her if Superboy acted out instead of using his sister. And it doesn't seem Superman will be helping the Supers ain't time soon so him and the Justice League will be caring for them. But the bigger mystery was who and what she is?

"We will have to play the waiting game and just wait for her return."

Steven sighed than shuddered his shoulders, "Sure Bruce, I would like to spent sometime with Diana and the kids if you don't mind." But before he left to the Zeta tube he turned around and said, "Just between us guys, Luna seem like a nice person with a dark secret that the Supers will find out soon. See you later."

And like that Steven left to Paradise Island to be with his wife and kids. Bruce just sat at his seat and stared at the complete darkness and was thinking. New people with power and skill were popping out of no where around the world and the Justice League needed people with those skills for the future of the Earth. Luna might be that person they would need for the future.

**~August 10, 2010 LexCrop, Metropolis~**

Lex smirked in his office finally knowing where his Super clones at. The League were fool to hide them and their precious sidekicks in Mount Justice thanks to the Light's inside mole. But the fun doesn't stop there because it seem the young Super's strength is abled now and that's Superman doesn't want nothing to do with them. The perfect time to strike and learn more them about while watching it on action.

"Mercy, which villains of Superman still here?"

It took a second before Mercy answer him, "That would be Schott, sir."

Lex's smirk widened and took a slip of his Scotch. Winslow Percival Schott or better know as Toyman*****, the child killer was a goth-like villain that doesn't have no problem slaying children to get what he want by using a child toy. A perfect villain to deal with the young heroes that may not have self-control and for the little Supergirl. "I believed we have found our test subject for the clones."

"Understood, I'll contact him for the mission and also Black Mamba*** **had accepted membership for the Light with a price."

If the smirk on his face can grow much more it could rival Joke's sinister smile. "Everything is moving together now."

**~August 11, 2010 Happy Harbor, Rhode Island~**

**Superboy P.O.V**

Like any day when the sun is still out, everything nice and normal, myself, the Team and Supergirl with Artemis, the new member of the Team and Green Arrow's niece would hang around Roger Williams Park. She came on the day we have our beach party and to protect Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadow when they were using her Utility Fog to steal information from Star Lab and Wayne Tech.

For now we're just going to enjoy our time at the park watching my sister chases Robin, Wally and Megan. While myself, Kaldur and Artemis sat under the tree watching them being chase.

"You guys come here offing?" Artemis asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, I'd just take her here so we can still be close to the Cave."

"That's make sense. Don't want Batman getting too worry for nothing."

Kaldur nodded, "I agree, but I'm sure Batman just looking out for what best for him and his sister."

"Yeah, he like the closest person we'll have as an unlce anyway. Along with his wife, Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Green Arrow, Flash and Red Tornado."

"What about Captain Marvel? Wouldn't you count him as an uncle?"

"No, I don't see Captain Marvel as a fit uncle." Artemis and Kaldur looked at me with a confuse face until I smiled, "He more of an annoying, excited cousin to have around."

He smirked, "Agreed."

I agreed with myself that those members of the Justice League are the closest people I can called my aunts and unlces for me and my sister. I wouldn't added Luna as an aunt because for some reason she was something more than the aunt.

"Supey!" I looked up to see my Angel coming to me and landing to my arms.

"Hey Angel, are you enjoying yourself?" She looked excite and still have a lot of energy while the others was panting for air. The Sun gave us a lot of strength to never felt tired until night time come.

"Yeah," she nodded then started pulling my arm. "Supey come play! Robbie, Maggie and Wally want rest. Come play."

"You can play with my hair than I can chase you around. Deal?"

"Deal!" She went to my back and started messing with my hair with the giggling.

While she was doing my hair, the group and I were talking about anything that come to mind. Like asking how Artemis feel about being on the Team, Megan's cook, the sparing matches we've together, explaining Angel's personality to Artemis and school.

"Will you Supers be going to school in Septmber?" Robin asked hanging on the tree.

"I don't know about that, Robin." School? I won't need school thanks to those G-Gnomes given me education far beyond a normal sixteen years old boy would needs. While my sister is still learning, never been around kids her own age and have super strength that can break bones.

"Well, I hope you come join me in Happy Habor High School," I looked at Megan to see her blushing while looking away. She looked at me with her explain, "That you guys should be more social with other person then the Team and League."

"She's right, Superboy," Kaldur agreed with a nod. "I heard there are a lot of opportunity when it come to school."

"Oh! Oh, yeah like sport and activities!" Wally zoomed infront of him with a smile. "Think about the activities you two can do. Little Supey would look too adorable in any activities she does and you Supey I can see a football and basketball star going into a lot of parties. Let's not forget about the girls!" Everyone looked at him like the prev he is again and thanks to Artemis for hitting him on the arm.

"Beside the attention from the people what about having a name?" Artemis said, glaring at his foolish.

Robin shake his head and sighed, "Arty's right about the name business. But what KF mean to say that if you guys do activities it will help you in the future for college."

"We can helped you and Supergirl pick a name for school, Superboy," Megan said, sounding so excited for names.

"Thank guys for the reason school is important and all for us. Plus I already have a name for us."

The Team looked shock from the statement that we already had a name thanks to Luna. Never have I told my friends about the mystery woman that like to be call Luna. Maybe Robin know since he's a Bat anyway, but I'd like to see her again if Batman doesn't be against it.

Wally grinned and jumped up like a mad man, "Well don't keep us in the dark, Supey. What is it?"

"Well, my name would be Conner while this little Angel's name would be Laura."

"That's not bad name," Robin chuckled. "But you will also need a last name too. Teachers does love calling you by your last name the most."

"I will tried to remember that-" I stopped my sentence than stand up causing my sister fall on her butt. From the North, I can hear screaming that sound like little kids begging for help and police cars going to the kids. "Guys, I can hear screaming for help up there and police siren too."

The Team gotten up fast and looked at the direction where I can hear the crime. Kaldur in his Aqualad mode now nodded at us and we know that's it time to suit up. We dashed to the Bio-ship and started to

"It might be a super villain and they gooms the police are handling," Wally now as Kid Flash stated

"Wait, what about the little Angel?" Artemis asked, pointing at my sister that was putting on her Superman's cape with a huge smile.

"We'll have her stay in the Bio-ship until the battle is over," Aqualad replied. "Miss Martian, I wanted to see who are we facing?"

"No problem, Aqualad," the screen show the police was indeed fighting a super villain called Toyman, one of Superman's villain that's use little kids toys as wepon and even kills kids to get what he want. It looked like he was holding a lot of kids in a preschool with little toy soldiers pointing theirs guns at the police. Police wasn't the group there, reporters from Rhode Island and the Daily News was there as well as the parents of the hostages too.

"Well, isn't this a disaster," Robin sighed. "This is going to be a hostage situation, guys."

Hostage situation? Never done those before and see it can be a dangerous for the little kids that Toyman was holding. I wonder what are we going to do about this situation.

"Listen up Team," we looked at our leader as he stand in front of us. "I know Batman would've inform us on missions, but now we must countinue working together as a Team to save these children life. Agreed?"

We nodded and was ready for the plan. The Preschool have 16 little hostage there with Toyman there too. The two main entrance, the front and back door looked hardly guarded with 10 little toy soldiers and five person side robot man with machine gun. But the roof looked safety parking and that's how we started the mission. Robin would handler the cameras being our Bird Eyes View for the inside, outside and watching my sister in the Bio-Ship, while myself and the other handler the toys from the back and the freak show if we see him. But why am I started to feel weak right now?

**Robin's P.O.V**

Toyman laughed as he hold a little girl with a loaded gun. "If I don't get what I want, Happy Harbor would lose a lot of innocent children!" Good. His focus is the cops and not on Team, but they have to hurry. Like all villains, he will start losing his patience and will start killing people. I digested villains that use little kids for their own use like how the Sewer King used little kids like me, Jason and the kids from Gotham Elementary to get dad and mom angry years ago.

While the Team was waiting for the all clear from me as I was changing the cameras on the roof so that once they destroy the toys they can enter the place without the Toyman knowing. Phase 1 worked like a charm and now Phase 2; going inside to handler the bombs that's was on the kids or get the villain. Each bombs looked to have a timer on them or worse it can be remote control as well. But it doesn't make sense if each kids have a bomb rig on them than how would Toyman survive? He much have a back up plan to escape the bombs and the cops.

Supergirl looked at the screen and bloomed a big smile seeing the Team fighting off the killer toys. "Wow, Team strong, Robbie."

I chuckled, "You bet we are, Supergirl. We stopped bad guy from harming good people."

"Angel can help stop bad guy, too?"

"Well," I got to think about this one. First time she leaped on everyone getting it from me. So I will teach her like what I teach my brothers went their see bullying happening, "you can help stop the bad guy if someone in danger, okay?"

"Okay Robbie," she nodded than let out a big groaning sound. "Robbie, Angel don't feel good."

Good, she understand that rule of heroism, plus like when would she ever face a super villain anyway? Superboy would unleashed the rage of big brother on that villain with no mercy. And speaking of Superboy, he looked like he was getting slow back there. It only a quater to dark soon, but that never stopped him before than what is going on there?

_'Hey Bird Eyes, Aqualad, we can see the hostages, but can't reach them without Toyman making it go boom.' _Wally said behind the counter with Artemis, Aqualad and Superboy was stand by the door while Miss M had disappeared and flowing above Toyman.

_'How about I just shoot the control or his gun out of his hand?' _Artemis asked ready to shoot her bow and arrow.

_'Wait something feel wrong here, guys.' _Miss M interrupted with a worry voice. _'Superboy, are you alright?'_

_'There nothing wrong with me, Megan. I just want to beat this freak show for harming those little kids.' _Superboy growled as he was holding his knuckles and from there mine instinct started to go on. I wish I can tell Kal, but with the our mind correctioning together everyone would know and might lose track on the hostage mission. So for now, I will have to wait and see what will happened soon.

Toyman started checking his glasses and oh boy the creep starts laughing than turn around looking at the Team. "Nice for you heroes to joining us in this wonderful night."

What the hell?! How did he seen them? This just turned bad right now for us and those little kids.

"Ah, you must be the young heroes every villains starting talking. But I would ever except that the Boy Scout would have a brat too."

Superboy growled in an animalistic way with a death glare, "He doesn't!"

"If you say so, Super brat. But you and your friends fun will start right about now."

He pushed the button on his remote and instead of a boom the bombs turned into man size toy soldiers with machine guns. This just turned bad to a disaster heavy on the dis times three. Now the Team must handle fourteen killer toys, fifteen terrifying little kids, a bomb and a super villain, I wonder how will Aqualad do in this situation?

Toyman pointed his gun at the little girl he was still holding and grinned, "I believe it's time for our leave now, young heroes."

"Like hell you are leaving, freak!" Superboy grabbed the villain than let a loud scream in pain surprising everyone.

"Superboy/Supes!" We watched as our Boy of Steel fall to his knees holding hands in pain.

"Kryptonite," Toyman pull off his green glowing collar shirt. "Never leave home without it or in my toys too, but it seem that you got effect more when it closer. A lesson learned from this and a goodbye." And like that he and two robot left from the back door.

So that's explains why the Supers had been acting tired since being here. Superboy must have some krytonite in him from Toyman's toys while Supergirl being closer to the villain was effect her as well.

"Miss Martian, Artemis get the children out of here and cover the front. Kid, you're with me," Aqulad order than turn to Superboy, "Superboy are still able to fight?"

Superboy rised from the ground and growling, "My time." He let out his mighty roar and started attacking. Wow for a boy that got the only weakness near him he still fighting pretty well in a slow way.

_'Robin, you must handle Toyman and save that girl at all cause!'_ He order and started fighting with KF and Superboy.

_'On it!'_ Before I can rush to the back I glanced at Supergirl, "SG, wait right here I got to save that girl, okay?"

Supergirl shook her head angrily, "But the bad man hurt Supes, Robby!"

"And I'll handle this bad man so just stay here." I never see Little Supes this angry before guess Superboy's temper is rubbing on her in a protected way. I dashed to the back than jumped in the air while throwing two Batarang at the two killers destroying them.

Toyman turned with a grin and pull her close to him, "Ah, even the Boy Wonder here to save the day. It's must be a playdate than."

"Let her go, Toyman," I glared wishing I've an opening to throw the Batarang. He was using her as a shield maybe if I can distract him a longer I can nail him.

"You!" I turned around and I can't believe my eyes. There was Supergirl on the ground pointing at the villain. How the heck did she got on the ground?!

"Me?" Toyman pointed at himself with grin. "Are a child I missed? Or another Super-brat that Superman forgot to said about? Judging by big S and cape you're a Super."

Wait minutes, I can use this for my advantage! While SG distraction him, I can pull my grappling hook pulling the little out of safely and just attack than knock him out. Just slow and steady Robin keep talking to him Supergirl.

"You hurt my Supes, bad man!" She growled with her fists ball. "Angel going to hurt you!"

"I would like to see you-" Before he can finish his sentence I started my plan by pulling out my grappling hook and use to pull the girl out of his hands. Toyman didn't look please when I did that and pointed the gun at me now. "Are you are going to-" Like the the last time he didn't finish his sentence not by me, but by Supergirl!

But before I can blink she super jumped in front of him and give him a powerful right hook taking his head off! She did it with so much speed that I couldn't see for myself.

"Woah, what happened here?" I turned around to see the Team coming here to see Toyman's robotic head rolling slowly like a ball.

"Supes alright?" Little Supes asked walking to her brother with a worrying glance.

"I'm alright it my hands that still hurting, Angel." Superboy kneed down to get to her high. "Angel, did you do this?"

She smiled than hugged him, "Angel saw Supes in danger and help beat the bad man."

"Thanks."

"Team," we looked at our leader as he was holding Toyman's robot body while KF got the head, "we must leave before reporters and polices come here. Go to your parents, little one."

She nodded and run to the back door while we left to the Bio-Ship in a hurry. We all relaxing in our chair watching the sky go dark as the Bio-Ship take our home. But today have me thinking of foul play. Just can't my-

"Robin," I look at the Boy of Steel holding his sleeping sister on his chest in a protected way with his eyes close. "What will the League do to us?"

"What you mean?"

"She just knock off a super villain head and I'm a little worry right now."

"I don't know about Supes, but we will have to wait and see."

"Guess you're right," and from there the conversation ended with a little about of worrying for Supergirl now.

* * *

**A/N: Took awhile to finish, but I got the job done and no Toyman isn't dead...yet. But the no one know that.**

**Toyman: this Toyman was from Superman Doomsday because I wanted a villain to scare the hell out of the kids.**


End file.
